Rivalries
by AlecCole
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. It is of Ren and Calla with NO Shay. They have grown up hating each other and now the Keepers are changing things up a bit and creating an all new pack with some major changes. Changes including Ren and Calla's hatred relationship and not to mention the rest of their packs. Plus just to make things worse Logan is put as their Keeper. No one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Nightshade! This is purely a Fanfic!**

**Rivalries**

_**Chapter One**_

_Calla_

My paws pounded against the hard dirt, my heart racing. I weaved through the forest with familiarity and love. Seeing the doe made my stomach growl with anxiety and impatience. I pushed myself to go faster, faster, faster until I was running alongside her. My muscles tensed as I readied myself to lunge.

The trees broke letting the force of the sun hit my face. I soared into the air, fangs bared—but hit nothing. My paws slid on the soft grass until I came to a stop. I watched as my prey disappeared back into the cover of the trees leaving me alone in the clearing. A growl of disappointment escaped me and I snarled. The sudden silence of the woods calmed and soothed me. My heart stopped thudding in my chest.

_Calla!_ My second, Bryn, came trotting out of the trees. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth in a pant from running. _Where'd it go? The doe…_

_It got away._ I glanced at the lithe brown wolf with a spark of shame and guilt. I'd let it get away. _Where did you go? I thought you had my back._

She lowered her head, cowering and whimpering. _I caught a new scent. One that didn't belong here._ She nudged my muzzle with her own. _I'm sorry, Cal._

_What did you find?_ I questioned lowly, a growl rising in my throat again. My paws shifted uneasily on the ground as I awaited an answer.

_Me._ A familiar voice sounded in my mind sending sparks of electricity shooting through my veins. Bryn tensed and her lip pulled back revealing sharp perfectly white fangs to the rival alpha. Ren stalked up to us, his eyes bright with adrenaline, confidence, and challenge. _Your second has a very keen sense of smell, Lily._

I snarled at the alpha, anger rushing through my veins deafening the roar of lust. _Renier._

_That's my name. I think I'm used to it, Lily. Sorry I don't have a nickname for you to use against me._ The wolf straightened. He wasn't incredibly large for an alpha wolf. In fact, he was rather on the small, lithe side. His charcoal grey coat looked far lighter than it actually was in the sun.

I growled. _Why are you here, Ren?_

_You're on the western face of the mountain._ His eyes narrowed. _You didn't realize?_

I was glad I wasn't in my human form so he couldn't see my cheeks flush. My paws shifted in the dirt. _I suppose I didn't. _My glare went icy and I bared my fangs taking a step closer to him. _Go ahead and try, Ren. I'm still outnumbering you._

If wolves could grin he was. _Relax, Lily. I'm not going to attack you. I don't think our Keepers would support that decision. And the last thing I want to do is have to tell Efron that I killed the Nightshade alpha._

_We both know who would win._ I growled.

He stepped closer, his voice amused. _Oh? And who is that?_

_Well it sure isn't you!_ I snarled, challenging him, willing him to fight me. My muscles rippled with strength, longing to lunge, to sink my teeth into his flesh.

But the alpha kept still. He simply watched me with hidden eyes, his face a mask of emotions I wished I could read. _Okay. You are a fierce opponent, Lily. And, believe me, I would gladly engage in battle against you._

I scoffed.

_But my Keeper has instructed me otherwise._

I froze. _What?_

He rolled his eyes, a low growl erupting from his chest. _Efron gave me orders to be less hostile towards you. I have no idea as to why. Have you received similar orders from your Mistress?_

_No._ I was shocked. _ No, I haven't…He really said that?_

_Yes. _He hesitated before speaking again. _You'd better go. Dax will catch up to me soon and seeing you here won't be the best ending._

Bryn finally spoke up reminding me of her presence. _Yah, Cal, let's go._

Ren's taunting voice drifted after me as I followed Bryn back into the shadows of the trees. _See you in chemistry tomorrow, Lily._

Bryn and I didn't speak on the run home. I asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner but she declined and went home for her own family dinner. As I came stomping through the door my little brother Ansel eyed me, his eyebrows up.

"Oh God, who did you kill?"

I glared at him but didn't have the heart to say something back to him. My mind was still reeling from what Ren had said. _Why would Efron have Ren be nice to me? He knows we've never gotten along. I've known him since I was four!_

"Hey," he gripped my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I nodded brushing off his gentle touch. "I'm fine, An. Just tired."

He grimaced. My eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Well, it's just…Lumine is here. In the kitchen."

My voice a sharp shriek, "_What?_"

"_Shh!_" he hissed. But it was too late.

Lumine's voice dripped with acidic sweetness, "Calla? Is that you?"

I swore under my breath. Ansel gave me a sympathetic look and trotted away and out of sight. I dragged myself into the kitchen and put on a brave face though my muscles quivered at the sight of a wraith looming in the corner behind my Mistress. My eyes refused to leave the dark shadow until my father cleared his throat.

"How was the patrol?" His hair was shaggier than usual and he wore his usual tie and black pants. He held his mug of coffee gingerly in his palms as his brown eyes accessed me. His glasses sat perched on the bridge of his nose as his eyebrows rose in question.

I shook my head. "Good. No penetrations, the borders are all up and secure."

He nodded pleased. My gaze drifted to Lumine. Her fine hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her bony fingers laced together on the table. She smiled and it seemed just as concerning as Ren's words.

"I trust you and your pack are all well?"

"Yes," I replied calmly. "Bryn, Mason, Fey, and Ansel are all well."

She nodded once before turning to my father, "A moment please, Stephen."

He nodded curtly and left the kitchen leaving me with the Mistress and the wraith. "Please, Calla, sit." I slowly took my father's chair. "Calla, I have been speaking recently with other Keepers regarding the two packs. The Banes and the Nightshades."

"What about them?" I hated how my voice shook.

She smiled and took my hand in hers sending chills up and down my spine, "Trust me, Calla. It is nothing serious. Although it is concerning that you and Renier Laroche's relationship is so…hostile. I was hoping to make the situation more peaceful. As alphas, _Ms. Tor_, you should realize that being in good graces with Renier would only benefit the Nightshades."

"Yes, Mistress."

"So I want you to befriend the young Bane."

I held back a startled gasp and hoped my face didn't spell out what I was feeling.

"And the Nightshades will be attending a party at Eden this Friday night."

I lost all hope.

She grinned, "Oh, Calla, do not act so surprised. It will be fun for the young wolves. As for you and Renier perhaps things will get more comfortable."

"Are you suggesting I flirt with Ren?" I questioned.

"Heavens no! I want you to reveal your more feminine side, yes, dear girl, but do not let it go any further than simple toying. Think of it as a hunt. Ren is the prey and you the huntress. Show him that you are not _just_ an alpha female," her grin was playful and full of clever mischief. She stood, "Trust me, Calla, you are a very pretty young woman. He won't be disappointed."

"But-" I began to follow her towards the front door.

"Be there no later than ten thirty. I expect all of the Nightshades in attendance."

"But it's a bar—Ansel's not even eighteen!" I tried. She waived me off and motioned for the wraith to follow her out.

"Have a wonderful night, Ms. Tor. I will see you tomorrow at Eden."

She left letting the door shut with a loud, final bang.

At school the next morning I met up with Bryn at my locker. Despite my trying to hide it she read me like a book.

Her face sank, "What's up?"

"Apparently I have to be more _feminine_," I slammed my locker. "Apparently I have to _play nice_. And apparently we all have to go to Eden tonight."

"Whoa. Eden as in Efron's Eden? As in Bane territory? As in _Ren_ territory," her eyebrows were up and her voice a confused shrill.

I nodded once and her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Mason questioned as he and my other pack members all came to crowd my locker. His hair was growing shaggier now but his grin was still the same as ever. Fey stood beside him clutching her books and Ansel shoved his way to my side.

Bryn beat me to it. "We're all going to Eden tonight."

I winced at their mixed screeches and arguments. Finally I growled, "Enough."

They fell silent, all eyes were glued on me expectantly. I sighed in a quiet voice, "Yes, we are all going to Eden tonight. I know it is on Bane territory and I know Ren and his pack will be there. Trust me; I don't want to go either. But Lumine says-"

"Lumine is making us go?" Fey blurted. "What the he-"

I cut her off sharply, "Yah. Something about how I have to be more feminine and show him that I'm not just an alpha female. I didn't really get the whole goal out of it but-"

"So you're supposed to flirt with Ren?" Ansel glared, obviously unhappy while Mason fought to hold in laughter.

I scowled, "What? I can be a girl. I'm not just an alpha here, Mason."

"No, I know, but if you're wanting to please Ren you're going to have to do a lot better than what you're wearing now," he gestured to my ripped jeans and T-shirt. "He isn't exactly deprived you know."

He was right. Ren certainly had a closet of girls to choose from. I had never been in that closet. I was hoping he would be attracted to the challenge of trying on the newest blouse. Would that be enough?

I found out later that night. I let Bryn dress me in a short strapless dress and she allowed me to wear my favorite jacket over it if I promised to wear heels. I left my platinum blonde hair down and hated how it felt on my skin and back, so in the way. I had convinced myself it would bother me all night but when we walked into Eden the thoughts dissolved. Lights danced on the walls, strobe lights flashed across people's faces, the music was deafening. Mason grinned wide and strode forward towards someone I didn't recognize. The rest of the pack followed and as I drew near I realized I did know the young man. It was one of Ren's, Neville. He was dressed as though he should be part of a band playing on stage.

He smiled at Mason but his eyes turned wary on the rest of my pack. They finally leveled with mine and he gave a weak smile. At least not all of the Bane pack was a bastard…

"We have a table near the back. He's been waiting for you," he said over the loud music.

Mason took his hand and leaned close, "Let's dance."

Neville sent me an apologetic smile as he was dragged onto the dance floor. I smiled at the two wolves as they began dancing, Mason more than Neville. It didn't bother me like the Keepers that they were gay. As long as Mason was happy I had no problem with it. Keepers would though, that's why it was kept low.

I eventually found where the Banes were seated. Sabine sat sucking on Ren's throat while Ren listened intently to one of Dax's stories with Cosette. My heels clicked on the floor and Renier glanced in my direction. Dax fell silent as Ren stood.

His perfect teeth glistened when he stood and grinned down at me, his eyes accessing. "You look stunning."

I smiled as politely as possible, "You don't look too bad either."

Ren's eyes noticed all the wolves watching us and he nodded towards Dax, "Why don't you go dance. Show the Nightshades a good time."

He frowned but stood and looked at Fey. "Do you dance?"

She said nothing in reply. Fey simply turned, her skirt flowing around her body, and moved towards the dance floor with Dax on her heels smirking. Bryn took Ansel's hand and followed but Ansel paused looking at Cosette who sat in the corner looking sadder than ever.

"Do you want to come," my little brother asked. The girl's face brightened and she trotted after them into the crowd.

"That's nice of your brother. Cosette has always been pretty shy." When I didn't reply and kept my gaze on Sabine Ren looked at her and said sharply, "Sabine, why don't you go dance?"

She stood reluctantly and shot me an icy glare as she stalked towards the dance floor. I sighed, "Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Bitchy and sucking on your neck?" I countered.

He only smiled and took my hand, "It isn't her fault. She has a lot going on right now." His eyes trailed after his second, Dax, then back to me. He grinned, "Do _you_ dance?"

Before I could answer another voice broke out behind me. "Efron wishes to see you, Renier."

Ren swore softly under his breath. "Alright. You go dance, Lily, I'll be back in a minute."

"The girl comes too."

I swallowed but Ren didn't falter, "Okay. We'll be there in a moment."

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting," the man replied in a harsh tone. Ren sighed and nodded. He didn't let go of my hand as he led me into the back and down a series of hallways until we finally came to a door. The man opened it and we walked in. I gasped and Ren tensed.

Lumine smiled from where she sat across from Efron, "Ah, Calla, please come in."

The Bane Keeper grinned at me, his eyes wide with excitement. My limbs felt weak and Ren squeezed my hand encouragingly. He smiled, inclining his head, "Mistress Nightshade. I have heard nothing but great things of you."

She looked mildly surprised and so did I. I had never seen Ren act so humble. My Mistress let him kiss the back of her hand, "My, my. Your alpha has quite the courtesy, Efron. I'm surprised. Emile never had such qualities."

Emile smiled but it looked cruel and faked. He walked over to me and took my hand, his lips gingerly touching my skin. I fought the urge to yank it away from the Keeper and slap him across the face. "The beautiful Miss Calla Tor. We meet at last."

Ren pulled me to his side almost protectively. "Efron…"

Lumine didn't miss the move. She smiled at me behind their backs. I didn't smile back at her. I asked, "What is this about?"

Efron smoothed his jacket and looked down at his drink, "We have news for you regarding the two packs. A decision has been made. You both know of my son, Logan. He has just come of age and I am happy to say that he will be inheriting the new pack."

"New pack?" Ren asked confused.

"Yes," Lumine interjected. "It was decided the two young packs of the Nightshades and Banes would be put together into one pack called Haldis."

"What?" I asked shocked. "Are you saying-"

Lumine smiled at the two of us, "Calla, Renier. The two of you will be the leaders of Haldis. You will be wed at the Union and the packs will become one and Logan will be your Keeper."

A moment of shocked silence passed and Ren and I looked at each other. I didn't know what I expected to see in his eyes but it wasn't what I saw. He looked lost, confused.

Efron cackled at our baffled looks, "Congratulations, young alphas."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Face

**I do not own ****Nightshade****! This is purely a fanfic!**

**~Chapter Two: A New Face~**

_~Ren~_

Calla had gone home shortly after we left the Keepers. She said that she needed time to think, some air. I hadn't stopped her even though my hand longed to be in hers, my eyes watching her body move on the dance floor. Instead I saw people I didn't know, people I had no desire to be with.

Her pack all followed except for Mason who was still lost somewhere in the crowd of crushing bodies on the dance floor with Neville. It somewhat bothered me that he spent so much time with the Mason boy. And now they were dancing together at Eden. If Efron or Emile got the wrong idea then they would both be punished or worse: dead.

Sabine appeared at my side. Her pretty face shone up at me with overwhelming confidence. But I knew it was all a show. A wonderful mask of deception. Her fingers trailed along my neck and collar bone as I kept on my way towards our booth at the back. She suddenly tugged on my wrist pulling me to a sudden halt.

She frowned, "What's your problem? You were all eager to play earlier…"

"I just need some space right now, Sabine," I breathed.

"What, now you're all mopey because Calla ditched you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "It isn't like you like her anyways."

I snapped. "Dammit, Sabine, can you just stop being an ass for one minute and let me think?"

She watched me in shock, her mouth an "o" and her eyes icy cold.

I wrenched my wrist from her grip and stormed past the table and outside through a side door. It led into an alley that was lit by a lone streetlamp and littered with trash and a few puddles from last night's rain. I kicked a can and it ricocheted off of the overflowing dumpster. "Fuck," I murmured running my hands through my hair. "What are they thinking? I can't marry her-"

"I assure you, you can," a silky voice snickered from the shadows. I stared at the figure until they came into view. It was a man who stood slightly taller than me. He had blonde hair that tipped his luminous eyes and sometimes his nose. He was lean but looked strong even under the jacket he wore. A mocking grin toyed at his lips. "I knew I would meet my alpha sooner or later but never like this."

"Logan," I breathed.

He nodded extending his hand to me. When I didn't take it he retracted it to cross over his broad chest. He sighed, "I take it you just got the news. Exciting, isn't it? I'm sure we'll be a fine team, Renier. You should be pleased. Getting your own pack at such a young age." His eyes narrowed, "Everyone suspects we will fail, be weak. But you aren't weak, are you, Renier? No, you're a fighter. A very strong wolf, courageous, brave, passionate. I have no doubt that you will exceed their expectations. My expectations, however, are much higher. I intend to be the best Keeper there is and my pack will be the same."

"You are not the pack's alpha," I replied in an even tone. If this boy was to be my Keeper I didn't need him on my bad side.

"No, but I am the alpha's Keeper. _Your_ Keeper, Renier. You must do as I command-"

I whirled on him showing my sharpened canines, "I have to do no such thing! You become my Keeper after the Union, not before, not now. As of now I belong to Efron and follow the orders of my father, Emile. Not you, Logan. Not yet."

He grinned, "Very well. I will hold a meeting soon and expect both packs to be in attendance. It will regard new rules, territory, who plays what roles, and living quarters. You are an alpha now, Renier, and should be treated as such by the young wolves. I understand some of the members are quite young and…certain _bonds_ are being made between certain pack members. I also understand that some of these bonds may not be up to regulations. So, Renier, if you wish to protect your pack mates I would begin enforcing your authority as alpha and putting it to a firm stop." He stepped closer, "How would Calla think of you if you let her poor Mason be put to death?"

"Stop," I said. "Enough. I'll speak with them."

"Excellent. And, Renier, I understand you wish to please people and make everyone happy. I don't need an alpha who can't say no. I need an alpha that isn't afraid to use and enforce their authority. Not everyone can be pleased, Renier. Sometimes you will have to say no and people won't agree. And sometimes," he smirked, "You just have to take what you want."

I shook my head, "I don't understand."

"Calla is a very beautiful young woman, Renier. And soon she will be yours. I know you two have been rather _antagonistic_ towards each other but after the Union she will have to obey you."

"I'm not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to," I scowled. "Calla is a strong warrior. I respect that."

He nodded, "As do I. But when the pack forms it won't be her that the pack takes orders from. It will be you, Renier. Remember that."

At home that night when I finally sauntered through the door about three hours after midnight I found Emile waiting for me at the dinner table. He sipped at his liquor and avoided my eye contact.

"You're late," he stated.

I lowered my gaze to the floor. "I know. I'm sorry. I was speaking with Logan-"

He stood suddenly, the chair falling back and clattering to the floor, "Logan? Efron's son? Why?"

"Yes. He's to be the new alpha of the Haldis pack. My pack…You haven't heard?" I stepped back only to run into the wall. He looked furious, his eyes not capable of hiding his rage. "I just found out myself tonight."

He spoke slowly, "A new pack…"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm betrothed to Calla Tor. We are to marry at the Union and the packs are to combine into one. Logan is going to be the Haldis Keeper. A gift for his eighteenth birthday to celebrate his coming of age, Efron said."

"Ha!" he laughed. "It won't last but a year. You have nothing to fret about, Renier. You'll be back as a Bane, as you should be, soon enough."

I swallowed, "I'm actually looking forward to being the alpha of Haldis…"

"What," he sneered. His canines were sharpened and his eyes ablaze, "You mean to tell me that you are looking forward to leaving the Bane pack? To opposing your own father?"

"No, I just—It'll be—I didn't mean-"

The sharp _crack_ of his hand connecting with my cheek sent me staggering back into the wall. My hand gingerly went to my now reddening cheek as I gaped at my father. He threw his glass to the floor and it shattered into a million pieces at my feet making me cringe.

"Enough. You'll learn soon enough that I am a much better ally than enemy, boy." He turned to leave the room but paused in the doorway, his hand on the light switch. "I look forward to watching you fall in battle, Renier."

He flicked off the light leaving me in the darkness. It felt as though he was a million miles away right then. Only his voice carrying through the hall saying _clean it up_ reminded me that he wasn't far away enough.

**Author's Note:** I hoped you enjoyed this little detour into Ren's life. Let me know what you think of Ren's point of view compared to Calla's in your reviews! Also, check out my other story _Oblivion_ too please! It would be greatly appreciated! Review and let me know what you think! The more reviews the faster I work ;)!


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**This is Purely a fanfic! I do not own ****Nightshade****! Warning: Slash.**

**~Chapter Three: Trapped~**

_~Neville~_

My body still ached, longing for Mason's hips to be back against mine, to have his hands on my body running up my shirt into uncharted territory, the way his hands ventured between my legs and rested on my thigh. My eyes closed in the memories of him. The way his dark hair tickled his nose and let his hungry eyes peek between their strands.

Then came the memory of Ren entering the packed dance floor and shoving me away from him holding me by the collar. He had hissed for Mason to go home before he dragged me away from the dance floor and my best friend. He threw me to the brick wall in the alley just outside Eden. He ordered me not to see the boy again unless he was around, that it was a danger to the entire pack and Mason himself, that I was a disgrace, that it was wrong. I ran off before he had time to finish with tears streaming down my cheeks.

And now here I sat unwillingly but reluctantly going back to the house, to face Ren. My feet dragged on the floor as I entered the house. Emile sat perched on the couch. The man had always struck fear in me and sent chills up my spine. The way he always knew it was me.

"They're waiting for you in the study," he called without looking back at me. I sulked into the suddenly too small study and shut the doors behind me. Ren stood in front of the desk with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Sitting before him was the Keeper, Logan. Everyone had been informed of the news by now and not many were pleased. I trembled as the Keeper's gaze struck me.

"Renier, excuse us. I will talk to Neville alone."

Ren conceded and as he passed me he tried to meet my eyes that I would not raise to face him. Instead, I curled my arms around my body protectively. I grimaced at the click of the doors closing. Logan stood and locked the door behind him. I cast him a wary look, "Why did you-?"

"Come here, Neville," he leaned against the front of the desk and his cold eyes met mine. It took a moment for my body to force itself to move towards the Keeper. He took my wrist in his large hand and dragged me closer. I tried to pull away but he held firm and hissed, "Do not fight me, Neville. Wraiths are no fun for anybody and I'd hate to have to send one after Mason."

I froze, growing pale. "Mason and I are just friends—I was trying to be friendly-"

"Perhaps a bit too friendly," he chuckled. His eyes bored into mine full of desire and power, "Perhaps you could show me the same kindness?"

"W-What? I don't understand…"

He pulled me even closer so our faces almost touched. His strong hand snaked around my lower back holding me firmly in place. "I think you do," he purred as he wrapped his legs around mine and his hand dipped lower, trying to tease its way into my jeans. I hit it away and struggled in his tight grip. "Stop, Neville. If you don't I will have no choice but to punish Mason and Renier for your actions."

My voice trembled nearly as much as my body did and I uselessly pushed at his limbs, "They've done nothing—especially Ren!"

"He allowed you to carry on even though he knew what was going on-"

I said it before I could stop myself. "Does Efron know that his own son is committing the same crime?"

Pure white hot fury shone through his eyes and his already tight grip suffocated me. His voice was threateningly low as he spat, "No, and they'll never know because you're going to keep this our little _secret_. Understood, _Nev?_"

I flinched. Mason always called me that. He was the one who had first come up with the nickname. And now Logan was going to torment me with it. He let his hand lower so it rested on my backside, sliding into my pockets as if to get closer to my bare skin than the fabric allowed.

I whimpered and he cooed, "Shh, shh. Just relax, Neville. You enjoyed it when it was Mason's hands on you, why am I any different?"

_Because you aren't him! Because you scare me! Because I have no other choice!_ The list of reasons ran through my mind as his lips brushed over my collar bone. His teeth grazed the skin on my neck as he moved up to my lips and lower on my front.

_~Calla~_

Seeing Ren again was the one thing that I was set on _not_ doing. The thought of him overruling me was…unthinkable. In fact, it was unbearable. Which was why I was standing out here in the middle of the forest alone in a clearing where the grass went up to my knees and the harsh wind nipped at my skin and hair. At my mother's demand I had worn it down and now found it even more annoying in the wind. Now that I was betrothed I had to be a lady, look like a lady. I wasn't a damn bride; I was a warrior, an _alpha_. I would not just stand there and let my pack be taken from me.

This is why when the Searcher Monroe appeared across from me I resisted the urge to rip his throat out. He had agreed to meet with me so I owed him so much already. The man was tall, broad. He had short brown hair that showed his angular face and high cheekbones that caressed his careful, wary eyes.

"Calla Tor," he nodded once to me in recognition.

"Hello, Monroe," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

His face was skeptical. "Why am I here?"

I couldn't meet his challenging gaze. I collected myself and steadied myself before I met his gaze fiercely, my voice steady.

"I want out."

His brow arched slightly, "Are you saying you are through being a Guardian, Calla?"

"I will not have the only thing I've ever known stolen from me." My canines sharpened in fury, "If they think I'm just going to lie on my back and let them walk all over me they are sadly mistaken. I am an alpha. They trained me not to surrender, to fight. And I certainly will."

A slow smile crept on his lips as he nodded. "We are very pleased to have you on our side, Miss Tor. I look forward to working with you."

"Bite your tongue, Searcher. I'm a hell of a lot more than you think," I smirked at my new partner.

_I'm sorry, Ren. But you cannot control me like Emile controls you._

**Author's Note: **Now the plot picks up…Mwahahaha! What does Calla intend to do exactly with Monroe and _who_ does she intend to bring? And what will happen between Logan and Neville? Well, things are certainly going to heat up quick. But some bad news: I have finals next week ;'( so updates are going to be coming A LOT slower. Please review and tell me what you think! (Lots of reviews and I might just update faster!) Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Changing Enemy Lines

**I do not own ****Nightshade****! This is purely a fanfic! WARNING-SLASH!**

**~Chapter Four: Changing Enemy Lines~**

_~Calla~_

The Searcher smiled vividly. "Well, Miss Tor, when do you intend to come back to our base?"

"As soon as I can get my pack to come," I replied. "But not now. I have to get back before they realize that I'm gone. I'll see you soon enough."

"If you need anything let me know and I'll be more than happy to help," he called to my retreating back. I felt his eyes burning into my back the entire way.

When I arrived back home I found myself alone in the big empty house. I made my way into the kitchen where I jumped and nearly knocked over everything on the counter.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Mason faltered suddenly as he stood by the kitchen table. He fought back tears, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this, I just-"

I had never seen Mason cry before. Not ever. And now seeing him stand before me swiping hastily at his tears and reddened eyes I didn't know how to react. I touched his shoulder and wrapped him into a hug. He let me for a moment before he pulled away. Mason wasn't one for crying or hugging—unless it was Neville. That boy was the only person that could ever get Mason to act the way he did. And Mason was the only person I had ever met that could get Neville to talk, to not be afraid of himself and his preference—not even Ren could help Neville with that.

He gave an awkward smile, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no," I waived him off. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated before sighing, "Something's wrong with Nev."

"Nev? Why?"

"Well," he struggled to go on, "He isn't acting normal. He's shaky and jumpy. He cringes whenever I touch him. I haven't even seen him in days because he won't answer my calls!"

"I'm sure Ren will-_Oh_…"I bit my lip. _What? I'm not good with relationship stuff! Why is he asking me?_ "Maybe he just isn't ready…You know, to go that…far."

"But we've gone that far before. I mean, we've had sex!"

I held up my hand sharply, "I don't need any details."

He growled. "Point is, we've gone farther than that before. Why the sudden change of heart? Why won't he talk to me? Why is he _afraid of me_?"

I could see the anger, the guilt, the sadness on his face. I gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry, Mason. I'm sure he's just nervous. With all this new pack stuff floating around he's probably scared. Speaking of which, Mason, I need to talk to you…"

"About what?" he asked. His mind was clearly still drifting off about Neville—or _Nev_, as he put it.

"I can't do it. I can't marry Ren."

His jaw dropped, "What do you mean _I can't marry Ren_? If you don't then there can't be a new pack!"

"I know."

"And we'll all be shunned and killed and-"

"I know, Mason. That's why we aren't staying here. I'm taking the pack away, somewhere safe."

He stood backing away from me. "What? Where could we possibly go that is _safe_?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's safe," I replied hating the look he gave me. "Please don't hate me. I can't lose you, Mason. The whole pack would be taken from me and given to Ren. Do you really want Ren as your alpha?"

He steadied. "Ren isn't a bad alpha, Calla. He isn't like Emile. Nev actually likes him—well, _liked_ him and it seems the rest of his pack does too. As far as I know, the only reason you hate him so much is because you like him."

"That makes no sense," I said shakily. "And what do you mean; Neville suddenly changed his mind?"

"Well," he shook his head, "It's complicated, Calla. Ren was a bitch at Eden the other night and…I'm leaving it at that." He turned on me with a finger jabbing in my direction, "And it makes perfect sense. The way you always have to one-up him, how everything is a competition. You don't know how to like him so you just hate him. Ren isn't bad, Calla. He isn't Emile. You just don't want to admit that you love him."

I stood facing him, my canines sharpening. He held up his hands in surrender, "If you won't admit it to yourself than I will." He dropped his hands, "What about the Banes? What will happen to them if we go?"

"I…I don't know." I sat down, "I don't know. They're welcome to come too, but I doubt they'll agree. And if they say no, they—they could—they could turn us in and we'd all be put to death!"

His eyes went sober. "Ren won't do anything to hurt you, Calla. He's never hated you, you know."

"How do I?" I questioned in a small voice.

"He hasn't yet, has he? Maybe the feelings are mutual between you and Ren. I wasn't the only one to see how he lit up when you showed up at Eden, Cal. He tries to impress you every damn day and you never see it as more than a challenge or a threat."

"Well, he-"

"Go talk to him. Ask him what he thinks, what he wants. You might be surprised. Come on, I'll drive you over." He grabbed his keys off of the table and started for the door.

I stood questioning, "Why are you going over there? That's Bane territory."

"Nev is over there," he replied refusing to look at me. "He's been over at Ren's a lot lately. I kind of think it's so I can't find him. But he's wrong if he thinks I'm too much of a coward to come there. And, besides, I haven't had a chance to get my word in with Ren…"

I frowned and hugged him. "You really love him, don't you?" I whispered.

He nodded lightly as he returned the hug. After a moment he murmured, "You still have to come and talk to Ren."

"Damn it."

He laughed, "Get in the car…Alpha."

"Bastard."

_~Neville~_

My entire body trembled as I walked back into the Laroche household. I was never late but right I wanted nothing more than to never show up. As I shut the door behind me as quietly as possible I listened to make sure no one was around to see me, then I made my way to the study. It was empty. A moment of pure glee hit me only for grief to crush me when Logan's voice rang out and bounced off of the walls of the study.

"Ah, Neville, you've arrived. And right on time, as usual," he grinned as he sauntered towards me, closing the doors tightly behind him with a click of the lock. I stood still as a statue as he wrapped his arms around me making me shiver. His lips touched my neck and he purred, "Mmm, Neville, you're cold."

I did notice the goose bumps crawling on my skin. I swallowed with a grimace, "How many times must I come here?"

He backed away only slightly so he could stare down at my eyes. "Are you saying you'd rather have me see Mason?"

"No! No, please," I shrank against him, willing his hands to touch me. He didn't object and let his hands run over my back and backside and thighs. I trembled and he purred again.

"You are so fine, Neville. I can see why Mason is so obsessed with you."

I tried not to focus on his hands as they traveled to grasp my cock and he eased me back into the desk so he could pin me against him. I whimpered, hating the way my body betrayed me, "You aren't going to do this to anyone else, are you?"

"No," he kissed my collar bone, "Only you, Neville. Only you."

His hands looped through my belt loops and tugged me even closer to him as his mouth crushed into mine. Suddenly his hands were under my shirt, gliding along the flat surface of my stomach then around to trace his fingers along my spine. My body betrayed me again as I arched to meet his touch. Logan moaned with pleasure and desire as his hands dipped beneath my jeans and leaving only my boxers to protect me from him.

"Please, no. I don't want to have se-" I begged hoarsely, but he cut me off with his tongue entering my mouth and giving me a series of open-mouthed kisses.

He pulled away and barked, "Shut up." His hips began to rock into me and I moaned both with sickening pleasure and fear. He pulled my shirt over my head forcefully before his fingers fumbled with the button on my jeans. His eyes moved up and down scrutinizing me in my half naked state, "See, Neville? I can make it feel good. I can make you love me if you'd give me the chance."

I scrambled away from him rasping, "No! I said I didn't want to-"

He lunged for me and I ran for the door and fumbled with the knob but had no success. A hard body slammed into mine and I was pinned against the door. I couldn't help but feel the bulge in his pants against my ass. I bit my lip but couldn't suppress the cry that escaped me.

Logan's hands glided along my hips and he hissed in my ear, "Ah, ah, ahh, Little Neville. You are _mine_."

I held back tears as he turned me in his arms and forced his lips on mine. Suddenly I was off the ground, his hands supporting me only by my ass, and my legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. He rammed me against the wall so his hands could be free to run over my bare skin and through my hair. When he finally let me breathe I gasped for air—but only enough to rasp a ragged, "_Help!_"

A sharp _crack! _across my face sent my thoughts scrambling. Logan spat, "Quiet, Guardian."

"Neville?" Ren questioned from the hallway. "Is that you? Where are you?"

Before I could answer Logan's hand clasped over my mouth and moved his hand over my groin in an almost threatening fashion. The knob shook with Ren's attempt to enter. _Please, Ren, I'm in here! Please, open the door—Save me!_

But the knob stopped moving and I heard his footsteps fading through the hallway as he gave up. A single tear escaped me and Logan wiped it away with a cruel smile. "Do not cry, my darling. I promise I'll be gentle."

That was when the rape began. Though the most troubling and torturous thing was that somewhere in the chaos I swore I heard Mason's voice.

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter. Gotta admit I'm kind of losing the will to write this :/ . This chapter probably sucked and I'm not too happy about it but *shrug* I needed to update. Please review and help me get back the will I lost. Please? Much appreciated. If not, I think I'm going to drop it—I know, I hate dropping stories, but this one…I just lost the will. Anyways, please review.

Please.


	5. Chapter 5: A Battle Rages Within

**This is purely a fanfic. I have not managed to take possession Nightshade quite yet. And this chapter is for Hanna. Your review kept me going just enough to write this! Keep reviewing because I don't really want to drop it! At all! Please!**

**~Chapter Five: The Battle Rages Within~**

_~Neville~_

I grimaced in pain as I finally made my way from the study nearly two hours later. I was sore beyond belief and my eyes threatened to close as I leaned against the cool wall for support. Voices drifted from the living room and I cursed softly as I knew I'd have to pass through to get out the door. I wanted nothing more than to be alone right now. Mason would hate me for sure now.

_Stop it, Neville. You aren't even allowed to see him anymore. Remember what Ren said? He's alpha and you _have_ to obey him. No matter how much it hurts._

Wanting to be gone, I forced myself to keep my head low and start for the living room. I heard Ren's voice but didn't bother listening to his words as I entered and tried to move as fast as I could manage towards the door.

"There you are!" A hostile, familiar voice barked. I hesitated and merely glanced up at the speaker. Mason's eyes were angry but full of sorrow and grief at the same time. I could've—probably should have—kept moving away but my body refused to move, longing for his arms to wrap around me, to protect me. He trotted over to just that but I cringed away from him. I nearly cried seeing the look on his face. He slowly let his arms fall to his sides again and murmured, "Nev…"

I moved my gaze to Ren. He stood across from Calla, who was watching painfully as her pack mate suffered, and grimaced but shook his head. _No_. My heart sank.

Mason touched my shoulder carefully, timidly. "Nev, please, talk to me."

"I can't," I admitted, my voice cracking at the end as I choked it out. It was as if I had slapped him across the face.

His face twisted in pain and rage as his voice soared at least three octaves higher, "Why? Why can't you talk to me? Are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You did nothing," I replied in a lifeless voice. "I've been ordered not to. I'm sorry, Mason."

"You've been ordered-" He suddenly whirled on Ren, "How _dare_ you! You fucking bastard! He has a right to be happy! You can't control him like he's your slave, like he's your little pet!"

Ren flashed his canines. "It is for the best, Mason. Think of the pack. I have to look out for everyone, not just _you_."

"So you think you can just order him to give up what he loves so you can save your ass? The best for the pack my _ass_! It's just never sat right with you, has it? You pretend to be okay with it as long as it doesn't affect you-"

Ren growled at Mason and moved to punch him square in the jaw—but I was faster. I dove in front of my boyfriend and took the blow for him. From the pure force of it I was thrown back to the ground. I heard Calla gasp and Mason immediately fell to his knees at my side. He gently guided me so I could prop myself up on my elbows, my hand moving to gingerly touch my left eye where his hard knuckles had connected with my face. I lifted my eyes to his half in fear and half in disappointment.

Ren stood there staring at me lying on the floor in shock while Mason lifted me into a sitting position. He let me rest against him as he tried to get a better look at my eye. I nudged his hand away but it kept coming back. I finally clasped my fingers around his and pulled it to my lips, kissing his fingers tenderly trying to convey how much I still wanted him. He kissed my hair softly and held me tighter against him. "Thank you," he murmured. I simply nodded; nothing needed to be said. "Why'd you do that? You dumbass…"

"He said I can't be with you. That doesn't mean I'm going to sit back while he beats the shit out of you for defending me," I muttered while I nestled into his neck and chest gratefully where he caressed my face in his palm. I knew his eyes were burning into Ren with flaming hatred and fury but I didn't care. As long as he didn't let go…

_Crack!_ Ren's hand instantly went to his now reddened cheek as he gaped at Calla. Calla looked furious as ever as she snarled, "How dare you! Mason is _mine_ and you have _NO_ right to touch him in _any _way! Do you understand me?"

Ren simply nodded numbly, obviously ashamed, but she wasn't done. She went on, "They have a right to be happy! Don't you think?" Another nod. "Then _let them_! God dammit, Ren! Stop being an ass and for once act like you actually care about your pack!"

Ren exploded then. "_Don't you ever say I don't care about them!_ I love each and every one of them! I will lay my life down at any given moment for any of them! Yes, even your pack! Nightshades! Because they are all going to be my pack _very shortly_—even you, Calla! You think you are so high and mighty and untouchable, but really you are scared to death of the fact that you'll have to take orders from another alpha!"

Calla was suddenly eerily calm. She stepped closer into Ren's space and looked right into his hard gaze. "No, Ren. I'm not scared of taking orders. I'm scared of taking orders from _you_."

Ren had no answer to that.

"You have no right to be an alpha, Ren," she whispered menacingly. "And if you won't stand up for your pack, I will." She turned on her heel and headed for the door letting Ren's icy eyes burn into her back. "Come on, Mason. Drive me home."

Mason looked down at me and winced not wanting to leave. Calla stopped looking over her shoulder to her pack mate, "Bring Neville. Obviously he isn't wanted with the Banes. And if he isn't welcome here, then he's always welcome with the Nightshades."

He cradled me in his arms against his chest and I laced my arms around his neck for support as he lifted me up and carried me away. Ren didn't say a word in his fuming silence.

I looked at Mason as we descended the porch steps of the Laroche household and whispered, "But I'm a Bane…"

He kissed me softly and replied, "Not anymore, Nev. You're a Nightshade now. You're where you belong, with me."

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry, it is kind of short. Hope you like it. Please, please, please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Run With Me

**Purely a Fanfic. I do not own ****Nightshade****. **

**~Chapter Six: Run With Me~**

_~Mason~_

Neville sat on the couch looking more lost than ever. I sat beside him but he made no move to get closer to me or even touch me. I could practically see something eating away at him and it killed me that he wouldn't tell me, talk to me, touch me. I moved my hand over his and his ghostly eyes merely glanced over to the movement. He drew his hand up to his chest leaving mine alone once again. His cheekbones were more noticeable now, as if he hadn't been eating. And the way his hallow eyes simply stared at nothing made my stomach lurch.

"Nev," I tried in a soft voice as I was scared he'd run away. "Babe, talk to me, please."

He didn't move a muscle. Biting my lips I turned and looked at Calla over the back of the couch for help. She was leaning against the railing of the stairs, her face a permanent frown and full of worry. Her phone rang—again—and she answered.

"Calla," Ren hissed, "I swear, if you hang up on me again, I'll-"

She hung up not bothering to slide it into her pocket knowing it would ring again in only a few seconds. Ren was definitely not happy about losing Nev to her, even though he was still technically a Bane wolf. In order to switch he would have to admit and promise his loyalty to Calla instead of Ren. But when it came down to such a huge decision I wasn't even sure which he would chose. It wouldn't matter, though, if our packs joined like the Keepers were planning.

Ansel, Bryn, and Fey were all here too. Watching, waiting, anxiety eating at them as to whether or not the Bane would join the pack. I looked at Nev again and tried to take his hand in mine. He didn't oblige and brought his knees up to his chest so he could rest his chin on them and wrapped his ice cold arms around himself.

Calla's phone went off again making him flinch. I touched his shoulder trying to comfort him as much as me. I needed to touch him, it made me so much calmer, made me feel like he was alright, like _I_ was alright. Calla answered, "Ren, I swear to God if you call me again I will rip your head off myself."

"I just want to know if Nev is okay," he breathed into the phone. "Please. Tell me he's okay."

Her eyes hovered on the Bane for a moment too long before she muttered, "He's fine."

"Open the door."

"What?" she asked glancing at the door. "You-"

"_Open the goddamned door, Calla!_"

Calla hesitated before opening it. Ren stormed inside and glared her down before turning towards Nev. I stood baring my fangs making the alpha stop dead in his tracks—but stopped as icy cold fingers touched my arm. I looked down at Nev, who tugged ever so weakly for me to sit next to him once again. "Please," he whispered.

I obeyed and sat on the edge of the couch giving Ren a menacing glare as he knelt in front of Nev. Nev held the alpha's glaze. Ren whispered, "Are you okay?" Nev nodded hesitantly but Ren shook his head, "I mean really, Neville. Are you really okay?"

I noticed then how wet my boyfriend's eyes were. He hid his face in his arms and tried to hide the tears and sobs. I trembled myself seeing how broken up he was and my mind wandered as to what could possibly make him like this. Nev was always the shy and quiet one, he never cried in public, never showed much emotion besides a small smile.

Ren leaned closer as if he didn't want us to hear, "Neville, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me he was doing that to you?"

Nev didn't reply. He was choking on sobs and shaking uncontrollably. I glared at the Bane alpha, "What are you talking about?"

Ren hesitated. I took him up by his collar and snarled, "Tell me right now or you aren't walking out of this damned house!"

"Okay, okay," he replied, pushing at my hands. "Calm down. Why don't you ask Neville? I thought you two were dating and all, so why hasn't he told you yet? Huh?"

I hated the way his words burned me. I shoved him away kneeling before my Nev. He looked so tiny, so small, so _broken_. I peeled his hands away from his tear soaked face and whispered, "Please, talk to me, Nev. What's wrong? Please! It's killing me seeing you like this, Nev!"

He struggled to suck in enough breath, "I didn't want…you to get hurt." He looked at Ren, his eyes pleading, "Please, don't hate me. Don't make me go back in that house. Please, I can't deal with him…with him touching me and-and-and…" He closed his eyes suddenly and rasped, "_I hate him!_ God, I hate him so much! Please, make him stop…Please…Please…"

I couldn't control the fury inside me then. I stood and punched the wall nearest to me leaving a gaping hole. My knuckles burned but I hardly noticed. I cursed and screamed and beat the shit out of anything near me. The mere thought of someone else's hands on my Neville…_Whoever did this to him is dead. _

A tight line was glued on Ren's face. I looked up at him with questioning eyes, ready to attack him if he even thought too long about making Nev go back to that man—Damn, who the fuck was low enough to do something like this?

"Calla, I need to speak with you. Alone," Ren said without moving his eyes from his pack mate.

My alpha bristled but nodded once. She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen and she shut the door blocking us from the conversation. I went back to Nev sitting beside him and pulling him close. He gladly folded into my arms and wept into my chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mason…"

I kissed his hair holding him even tighter. "Don't apologize," I whispered. "You're okay now, Nev. I'll never let that bastard touch you again—I swear on my life to it."

_~Ren~_

My muscles were tense, my body resisting the overwhelming instinct to shift and run with Neville back home. Oh Neville, my heart ached. I'd let that happen to him—in my own house! _My_ house!

"Well, you wanted to speak with me?" Calla prompted. I realized I hadn't said anything since entering her small kitchen. I nodded trying to put together the unbearable words. Her brow arched in expectance.

I couldn't look at the girl as I forced my strained, tense voice to say the words I'd sworn never to speak. "I want you to take Neville."

She wavered, "What do you mean?"

I winced and grimaced. _Why must you make me repeat it?_ "Neville isn't safe as a Bane anymore. I want you to accept him as a Nightshade."

"Why would I do that? I grew up hating the Bane pack, hating _you_. Give me one good reason why I should accept him?"

"Because Mason will murder us both if you don't. And," I breathed heavily, "I wish you would stop hating me. I wish we could actually make this work as one pack." I met her questioning gaze, "You know I'd never force you to do anything, Lily. I think you'd make a wonderful alpha female. That's what I want—what I've always wanted. But I want you to want it too."

Calla slowly reached out and took my hand in hers. I loved the warmth it gave me, the way it made me feel suddenly better. She stepped one step closer. "Mason was right," she muttered.

"What?"

"Mason said this would happen. That I would realize you didn't hate me. That I don't really hate you…sometimes." She looked up at me, "I'll accept Neville. But you owe me one thing."

Relief and anxiety crushed me at once in that moment. "And what is that?"

"You have to run away with me."

**Author's Note: **For anyone who is still reading this you owe a huge thanks to Hanna for keeping me going! I love seeing you reviews, Hanna! They make me so happy! And since I can't reply to them I do here :) . Also, Hanna, I am thinking of writing another Nightshade fanfic… It is a Mason/Neville one and I've wrote the first chapter already out of my eagerness and am interested to see what you think. If you give me your email or something (promise, it is simply for fanfiction stuff, of course) I can send it to you because I would like to thank you for keeping me going on this one and would love to hear your input! My treat to you for being the biggest and best fan of _Rivalries_! You rock!

Thanks again to everyone for reading—and ESPECIALLY to those who reviewed (Send me your email and you could get the first chapter of my hopefully next fanfic too!)—and if you ask really nicely I might give you another chapter on Christmas as my gift to you! ;)

Please review and let me know what you think and if you would read another Nightshade fanfic if I wrote it! Thanks once again for making my life!


	7. Chapter 7: Incentive

**Still don't own ****Nightshade****. :(**

**~Chapter Seven: Incentive~**

_~Neville~_

I felt safe for the first time in the past two weeks there in Mason's arms. The other Nightshades were watching, I knew they were, but I didn't care. Not right now. Right now I only cared about being with Mason, being safe. Mason held my shaking body close to him, like he never wanted to let go. And I didn't want him to.

I heard the kitchen door open but I didn't move. Ren knelt in front of me placing a firm but gentle hand on my knee. I peeked out at him from Mason's strong chest, my fingers digging even deeper into the fabric of his shirt.

"Neville," Ren swallowed uncomfortably, as if it was hard to speak. His eyes moved to Calla then back to me, "I need you to listen to me, okay? You're not going to like this but," he swallowed again, "You have to stay here, Neville. Calla said she would take you in as a Nightshade-"

I stopped breathing. Pulling away from Mason I shook my head, "N-No, I can't-"

"You have to, Neville. That's an order." I shrank into my own hands and Mason's supported me so I wouldn't fall. The thought of not being a Bane, not being Ren's—it stunned me. "Please, Neville, I'm just trying to do what's best for you. And having you around Logan isn't-"

"_Logan?_" Mason's screeched. I didn't have to look at him to hear the fury in his voice. "As in our supposedly new Keeper when the packs join?"

Ren nodded once. Mason suddenly stood and nearly ran outside. He hated me seeing him angry and I knew it. When he was mad he broke things and yelled. I'd never known that side of Mason and he had no intent to let me get to know it. Calla gave Ansel a pleading look. The alpha's little brother nodded going after my boyfriend with a sad look, "I'll make sure he doesn't kill anything."

I immediately longed for his hands on me again. I needed him more than ever right now as Ren turned back to me, "Neville, you have to say the words. Calla already said she would accept you—you're safe as soon as you do! Logan isn't the Keeper yet, the packs aren't joined. This will keep you safe for at least a little while longer and if the packs do join then it won't make a difference. Say the words, Neville."

"No! I don't want to! I was born to be a _Bane_! Not a Nightshade." I looked at Calla but couldn't hold her gaze, "It isn't you, I mean…Mason always talks about how good you are to your pack, but—its just—I can't…I can't just leave the Banes. They'll hate me; it'll get you both in trouble—maybe even _killed_! No…"

Ren took my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. "Listen to me, Neville. I promise it'll work out. I promise."

My voice was so small, tiny. "But-"

"Now, Neville, that's an order and you'd better follow it. Say the words. Now," he spat. I could see the way his eyes grew darker, how his breathing picked up. When I said nothing, he looked at Calla pleadingly.

The alpha stepped forward and I flinched under her steady gaze. She spoke firmly, "Neville, do you request to become a Nightshade Guardian?"

I shook my head unable to speak and Ren shook me by the shoulders and screamed, "Neville, say it!"

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely just to make him stop shaking me.

Calla went on, "And do you solemnly swear to drop all of your loyalties to the Banes and their alpha to serve loyally under the Nightshades and me, Calla Tor?"

I was crying then, with silent sobs. Ren's eyes were wet even as his grip tightened on my shoulders. I nodded once, keeping my eyes closed tightly.

"You have to say it, Neville." Something in his voice was broken, weak. Something I'd never heard from him.

After a long moment of hesitation, I choked, "Y-Yes."

Ren pulled me into a hug as I sobbed and cried. "I don't want to…Please, take me back!"

"No, Neville. You have to stay. You belong to Calla now," Ren grimaced, his voice strained. He pushed me away back onto the couch and stood, glancing at Calla. "You have to keep your promise. You do your part and I'll make sure the rest of it all works out." He looked down at me, "Keep him safe. Please."

I drew my knees to my chest, shaking and trembling with sobs. Mason had come back in sometime and he moved beside me. Ren headed for the door once Calla nodded and I lunged to follow him. That was my alpha! "Ren!" I cried, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back into him as I struggled. "_Ren, please!_"

He didn't turn around. The door shut with a final click. Calla walked over and stood before me. Her voice was firm, an order. I didn't miss the edge in her eyes, though, the attempt to hide the not falling tears. I felt suddenly weak and helpless at her strength, her authority that I now felt. "You are not to see or go to any of the Banes, Neville. Mason, I want you to stay with him until I give further orders. He can stay with you."

She walked away and Ansel asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a run. Don't follow me. It's late, you should all go home," she left the house. I stopped struggling and collapsed against Mason as he let me finish crying. He held me but somehow his arms didn't feel very safe anymore.

_~Calla~_

Seeing Monroe that night had been risky but it was necessary—Not to mention one of the demands. He stood only a few feet away from me and the moonlight set shadows on his face. I could still see the weapons he had at his belt and my canines itched to lengthen, to sink into the man's throat.

"Why are we here?" he asked dryly. "It's awfully close to Bane territory, Calla."

"It is," I nodded. "But I have news I think you'll like. They certainly have a new motive to agree."

"Oh?" There was a tone of his voice that told me he was intrigued.

"I think he'd like to tell you himself," I breathed as the growling grew louder. Monroe's hand went to his weapon but he didn't draw it as the dark colored, lithe but all too menacing wolf edged closer, into sight.

The wolf shifted and stood in front of the Searcher, unafraid. The boy wasn't taller than his adversary at all but something made the Searcher vigilant. The Searcher's eyes scrutinized the boy and a victorious smile crawled onto his lips as he realized just who was standing before him. With such the reputation he had, the Searcher was probably just as fearful as pleased.

"Hello, Renier," Monroe breathed.

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is kind of short but I hope you guys liked it. I don't feel like I captured Neville's feelings very well but after rewriting this chapter at least four times I figured it was as good as it was going to get. Please, review and tell me what you think! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

P.S.- Eucliffe, I really enjoy our PM conversations. They make me smile knowing I'm not the only one with hatred towards Shay! I laugh and love to hear your comments. Please keep PMing me! And, Hanna, you can either post a review with it and I can remove it for security purposes or—if you can—PM me with it :) (If you do just post it in a review try to post it separately from the rest of your review so I can keep your actual review up!) ;) You make me smile so much and make my day extra special!

Anyone who wants to read the other story I'm writing can give me their email and I will send it your way and let me know if you would keep reading it, if it's any good, etc., etc. I finally named it _Balance_. So now if I use its name you know what I'm talking about ;) . Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Lies For Comfort

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade****…**

**~Chapter Eight: Lies For Comfort~**

_~Ren~_

"Hello, Renier," the Searcher breathed.

I said nothing in return. His hand was tight on the hilt of his blade and I knew it wouldn't take more than a second for him to draw it. But I was faster, far faster. I would have his throat spilling out before he ever got the chance to advance on me. Calla moved to my side, her fingers gently touching my lower back where Monroe couldn't see. It wasn't a touch of comfort. It was a warning. I crossed my arms over my chest and glowered at the broad shouldered man.

"He's still not one hundred percent," Calla said dully, her eyes casting me an unwelcome icy glare.

My voice was more of a growl and I returned her own cold stare. "I agreed to come meet him, didn't I?"

"Don't you trust me, Renier?" the Searcher's voice was like acid. I stepped closer and his mouth turned into a grim tight line.

I smirked at his fear, but my voice was hard, "Why should I trust a murderer?"

"I am not a murderer," he replied. "You do not understand why what you're doing is wrong-"

"Oh, so now I'm wrong," I cackled. "So when I kill one of you to protect my people it is wrong, but when you launch an attack on my Guardians it's perfectly fine. Face it, _Searcher_, we are both going to Hell. The only difference between you and I is I'm okay with it and you refuse to face it."

His eyes were dark but careful, "I'm not going to Hell, Renier. And I can save you if you'd let me."

I laughed and Calla touched my back again, this time her nails digging in slightly more. Her voice was rigid, "Tell Monroe why you had a sudden change of heart, Ren. He deserves to know why you're here."

My laugh died in my throat as I realized she was going to make me say it, admit my fault. I looked away from them both, my voice barely a whisper, "It doesn't matter why I'm here as long as I'm here."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Monroe questioned.

I shot him a malicious glare. "I'll do anything for my pack. And the only reason I am giving you a chance right now is for them. My pack is in danger and I'll do anything to save them. Even if it means trusting _you_."

"Good enough," he nodded. His gaze moved to Calla again, "When do you want to make the run? My men are willing to assist you as soon as you are willing to come."

Calla's eyes were hard and her voice firm. "Within a week. It isn't safe to wait much longer than that."

"That soon?" I remarked, hating how fear prickled at my skin.

She nodded and the Searcher replied, "You know how to contact me when you are ready." He looked at me with a sly smile, "I look forward to working with you…_Alpha_."

I bared my canines at him but Calla turned me away by my arm, leading me towards our homes. She hissed lowly, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to pull this off. He isn't going to trust you at all if you keep snarling at him."

"He's lucky I didn't kill him," I snapped. "And he's a Searcher—you can't actually trust him!" I hesitated at her calm look. My voice was softer and wary, "Do you?"

She stopped right in front of me making me come abruptly to a halt. She grabbed me by the collar and snarled, "Listen to me, Ren. If you want this to work, if you want Neville to be safe, you're going to have to trust me and do as I say because if you don't this is never going to work. I promise Neville will be safe, Mason will never let him out of his sight, but if our packs join and Logan is put as our Keeper then all of this was for nothing. You feel awful right now, right? How do you think Neville feels?"

Having no words to reply I remained silent. I knew Neville was feeling horrible right now, and wondered if he felt the same pit in his stomach as I did. I knew I had a beating waiting for me at home but at least he had Mason to hold him tonight. As long as he wasn't miserable I didn't mind waiting for it to be safe to see him again. Even if any amount of time without him as mine was pure agony.

Calla's face softened, seeing something in me crumble, "Look, Ren, I promise he's going to be safe. Mason wouldn't ever let anything happen to him—you know that. But you have to trust me. Okay?"

I nodded once, biting my cheek as my canines sharpened. I was fuming, I was sobbing, and I was lost. I wanted nothing more than to run away. I had always been strong, but when it came to people I loved I was no stronger than anyone else. Emile always said that was our greatest fault in life. My mother had always said it was our greatest weapon. I said it was the rule of the game.

"Ren."

I looked at her and she went up on her toes to reach my lips. My hands went to her hips as I closed my eyes and embraced the warm softness of her lips. And then they were gone, way too soon. Calla was back on her heels, her cheeks a flushed pink. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

I pulled her closer again by her wrists and gently touched her lips with my own again. Pulling away I whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"This doesn't change anything, Ren. I still have my pack to take care of before I get the chance to-"

"I know," I smiled reluctantly. "I can wait."

_~Neville~_

Mason drove me back to his house in his truck and we hadn't spoken since we left Calla's. He called it home but it wasn't home to me. I sat on the edge of his bed not bothering to watch him as he looked down at me pitifully. He swallowed, "I'm sorry, Nev-"

"Don't. Please." My voice was weak but final. He understood and sat beside me, setting his hand on my thigh. It could've been taken as flirting but right now, after everything, it was purely for comfort. This was one of the reasons I loved him.

He whispered, "Don't be sad. I hate seeing you upset."

"Mason, am I ever going to see Ren again?" I had to force out the question, but the answer was so needed in my heart right then that it couldn't wait.

"I'm…I'm sure you will," he gave me a weak smile and pulled me close. My head fit perfectly in between his chin and collarbone and that's where I settled, even with his lie still lingering in the air around us.

I closed my eyes. "Ren hates me. All the Banes do."

"No, babe, they don't hate you. I promise you, you'll see them soon. They'll understand."

I hated to admit it, but the lies were my only comfort. And I don't think I could've made it without them.

**Author's Note:** So next chapter you'll finally get a taste of battle, promise. This one was kind of some filler, so…next chapter will be better! Plus, how will the Banes react to Neville being a Nightshade?

As always, please review. They make my day with each and every one ;) Thanks for all of your support. You guys make me happier than you know and are my inspiration to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9: A Broken Angel

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade****.**

**~Chapter Nine: A Broken Angel~**

_~Calla~_

Walking home with Ren wasn't what I'd expected. He was normally very talkative and such a flirt but tonight…tonight he was quiet. He held my hand but never met my eyes or said a word. The trees cast shadows across the forest floor and the moon above lit the small path we walked along. He looked like a broken angel with the moonlight defining his perfect features and the shadows darkening his face and outlining his shady eyes. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Ren, are you okay?" I questioned with a small grimace. It was hard to see anything hurting Ren. I had always thought of him as indestructible. Yes, he was a beautiful warrior, but he had secrets in the darkest corners that nobody knew. Like his mother that he never talked about. How he hated his father. His pack. Me.

He seemed distant, but he gave a small nod and a weak smile. "Yah, I will be. As soon as all of this is over."

I nodded once, unconvinced. He obviously didn't want to talk so I let the silence linger between us again. When we finally reached the Bane house the sun was peeking up over the trees. Efron stood in the yard with Logan, Emile and the other Banes, including Ren's pack. None looked happy—especially Emile. Anger pricked at my skin at the sight of Logan. If he'd been alone he would be dead, but with the safety of the Bane pack I was helpless. We stood in the safety of the trees and Ren stopped looking back at our intertwining fingers. His voice was low and hoarse, but final.

"I'll go alone," he said. "You shouldn't be here. It'll just make it worse on everyone."

He was right. But as his hand slipped away from mine and he ventured into the open yard I couldn't move. I stayed and watched out of sight and out of mind. Ren stood tall as he crossed the yard and stood before his Keeper and father. Emile whirled on his son, snarling and snapping at him. Ren didn't even flinch.

"Enough, Emile," Efron waived his hand at the Bane. Emile backed down but was still bristled and growling. The Keeper circled Ren with cold eyes, keeping his voice level and steady. "Where have you been, Renier? You've been out all night."

"I was at the Nightshade alpha's house. We had a small fight earlier in the day." His eyes drifted from Efron to Logan. The hatred in them was plain as day. "I believe your son is aware of what went on."

Efron faced his son with a dark curiosity and fury, "What is this?"

"Father," Logan shot a malicious glare at Ren, "It was a mere territorial brawl. I settled it—so I'd thought. The alpha must've gone to settle the dispute on his own terms despite my orders."

I'd never wanted to hit someone so bad in my life. Neville was not property. He was his own person. Not a toy, not a trading card, not a pawn to move about the board. If he thought of every pack member as property he certainly wasn't going to last being a Keeper of my pack.

Ren was still and silent, his eyes resting on the young Keeper. Efron glanced between them, sensing the fire raging behind their masked eyes. He settled his gaze on Ren, "The borders are clearly drawn out. You've been raised on them, taught their every twist and turn, every boundary. What caused a territorial dispute between the packs?"

"It wasn't land," Ren replied. "I suppose Keepers would think of us as territory though."

Efron scowled, "What are you saying, Renier?"

Ren turned his icy gaze on the Keeper. "Do you know your son prefers males, Efron? Or was he hiding that from you as well?"

"You shut your mouth-" Logan spat, taking a step forward at Ren. Ren returned the advancement with a sharp right hook to the young Keeper's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Ren leaned over him, "I don't take orders from you."

"But you do take orders from me," Efron hissed as he shoved Ren back a few steps. "You have no authority, no _right_ to harm my son. He is a Keeper nonetheless. You should learn to treat your masters with respect!" His face was twisted with fury as he ordered, "Emile, teach the boy a lesson."

Ren's wolves began to stir and whine softly as there alpha was threatened, but none moved to aid him. Ren looked at his father as the alpha stepped forward, preparing to lunge. Ren didn't shift as he awaited the attack. And if he wouldn't protect himself, I would. I lunged out into the open away from the safe shadows of the trees and placed myself between father and son, snarling at the rival Bane. I didn't have to turn around to see the look of shock on Ren's face as he staggered back and fell to the grass. Emile faltered at the sight of me defending his son, my long time enemy and rival.

He snarled baring his large fangs at me. _Stupid girl. You're just like your father. What in Heaven and Hell could possibly make you defend a pitiful son like mine? You grew up hating each other. Remember that and move along off of Bane territory, girlie, before you get hurt._

I responded by baring my own canines at the alpha. _You would think a father would protect their one and only son. Especially after losing his mother, your mate. I thought you were supposed to protect her, Emile…_

_Shut up!_ He snapped at me. _You have no idea what you are talking about, you stupid girl! The Searchers came out of nowhere, there was no way to stop it._

"My, my. Dear Calla, what brings you here?" Efron chided as he carefully edged closer. "And defending my dear Renier. How kind of you. However, I was told to believe you two weren't very fond of each other. Would that be incorrect?"

I risked a glance back at Ren. He was propped up on his elbows staring at me in disbelief. He flinched and turned when in the trees a rustle sounded. Growls and snarls broke the lingering silence as my pack stalked towards the Banes to my aid. My father led them proudly snarling at Emile and quickly taking his place between us. The wolves were wary of Ren but none attacked him or made a move for him. Amongst them was Mason, and with him was Neville. The gorgeous wolf was skittish and timid before his old pack. Mason nudged him along and he remained close to Mason's side. When he saw Ren, the wolf loped across the space between them and came to his friend's side. Ren gave a small smile but it quickly faded with the arrival of Lumine. She walked swiftly through the yard not giving Ren a second look as she walked right past me towards Efron. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and her white clothes stood out drastically against the sunrise.

"What is this?" she questioned the other Keeper. "I was under the influence that we had come to an understanding. The younger generation of both packs would join into one under Logan as their Keeper. Is that not what we agreed?"

Efron glowered. "Yes, and it still stands. I am simply curious as to why one of my Banes is now not carrying that title." His eyes fell on Neville and the wolf cowered, his tail between his legs. Mason growled at the Keeper before I silenced him with a warning snarl. "I do believe that young Neville is mine."

Ren stood then, clearly furious, "He wouldn't have gone unless-"

Logan waived his hand and Ren fell silent, collapsing to his knees and grimacing in pain as his muscles tensed and his hands clenched and unclenched. I whined, helpless against the Keeper's doing. Lumine watched unfazed before sighing, "Steven."

My father lunged at the Keeper but was cut off by Emile whose voice teased, _I don't think so._

My father growled and snarled at the challenge and in the next moment the Bane and Nightshade alphas were a tangled mix of fur, teeth, and claws. I whined as I searched for a space to engage the rival Bane but my attention was torn from them as Logan's cry lit the morning sky. I whirled seeing Mason's teeth wrapped carefully around the Keeper's neck. They weren't piercing skin but it was definitely close. Mason's fur was bristled as a steady growl erupted from his throat.

_Mason…_ I warned, edging closer. _Don't. I know you're mad, I know you hate him, we all do. But you can't kill him. Not yet, Mason…Mason?_

He wasn't listening. Ren was now gasping from where he lay on the ground. Whatever Logan had done must've worked. He managed to sit as Ansel shifted back to human form and offered the Bane his hand. Ren took it gratefully and let my baby brother pull him to his feet.

Ren looked at Mason then back to Efron. His eyes were hard but his voice sounded more like a plead. "You have to listen to me. I can explain everything. Just…Listen."

Efron screamed at Lumine, "Call off your damned wolves, for God's sake!"

"Mason," Lumine breathed. She turned out towards my father and Emile. Her voice was sharp and final, "_Enough!_" Mason reluctantly released Logan and snarled at the boy as the two alphas reluctantly stopped tearing at each other's throats. Her eyes steadied on Efron's, "You and I need to speak. Alone. We will resolve this matter once and for all. If the Guardians are going to turn on the young Keeper than he has no place among them. Is that understood?"

The Keeper looked severely unhappy. He gestured towards the door, "After you, Mistress."

Lumine's eyes fell on Ren then drifted to me. "Come, Renier, Calla. I do believe we have much to discuss."

Ren patted Ansel on the shoulder and started for the door where I shifted and waited for him to join me. Many of the wolves were growling but the Bane alpha's stood out above all the rest.

I saw Emile lunge but my scream came too late to save Ren from the alpha's already bloodied canines.

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked it. Sorry there wasn't that much actual battle but, hey, maybe next chapter *evil smile* The more reviews, the quicker it comes ;) . And as always thanks for reading and _**please review!**_:D


	10. Chapter 10: Loyalties

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade****...**

**~Chapter Ten: Loyalties~**

_~Ren~_

Feeling the force of the Bane Alpha on my human body brought more pain than I was prepared for. I felt bones crack and splinter under his crushing weight, his fangs sink into my shoulder. I felt the blood begin to flow and the burn as air touched the open wound. I was trapped there under the wolf's weight with no way out or to defend myself properly. Emile tore at me with his claws and set to go for the kill-

Neville was there in an instant, knocking the Bane off balance and away from me. His lips were pulled back showing off his perfectly poised teeth, his ears flat against his head, and his fur prickled up in a challenge. Nev had always been a careful, more timid wolf. But when it came time, he was a fierce warrior. Patient and precise, he hit his mark every time.

I felt my own blood soaking my clothes and running over my skin. A small hand gripped mine in a tight, desperate plea. I looked up at Calla and shook my head, rasping, "No. Help Nev."

She opened her mouth to object but paused then nodded. Her hand left mine and I found myself simply staring at my empty palm for a moment of pure absent loneliness. My eyes moved to meet Efron's and I found a cruel coldness that scared me more than my own father. Logan wore a wicked grin as his eyes swallowed me whole. But Lumine was still, unfazed and unmoved by the sudden outbreak. She looked almost ghostly standing there watching everything unfold right before her eyes. She wasn't looking at me though; she was fixed on the circling wolves behind my crumpled body. I grimaced as I craned my neck to see the battle.

Neville lashed out at the alpha in a quick snap of warning as Calla and Mason each took up a flanking position. The Bane alpha growled and snarled at his opponents, his eyes locked on Neville. I longed to hear what he was saying. It couldn't have been good because Mason began to snarl as well. A hand tightened on mine distracting me. I looked up at Calla's little brother, "What are you-"

He brought his arm up to his mouth and bit down. Once the blood started flowing he forced it into my mouth. I didn't resist as the bitter sweet liquid ran smoothly down my throat. The wounds began to close and before long they were healed completely. He let me take more than necessary before pulling away and clasping his hand over his forearm. I licked my lips craving more but shook my head and sat up.

"Thanks," I offered as I stood. He gave a small nod and fell back into Fey's ready arms. She cradled him but her eyes examined me.

A sudden snarl broke out and I cringed as I heard the force of impact on Neville. It was surely enough to make bones break but the small wolf stood his ground against the Bane Alpha. Teeth sank into flesh, claws ripped through skin, snarls of fury and rage sounded throughout the battle.

I ripped my gaze from the wolves to meet Calla's Mistress' sharp, level stare before letting the wolf rip through me. I snarled and every wolf in the entire yard froze or coward away from me as I made my way near the circling wolves. My voice cracked through the chilled air making even Calla flinch. _Enough!_

The wolves broke apart abruptly but the Bane gave one last snap at Neville's leg in a firm warning. Then Emile straightened, his eyes narrowing on his real target as I stood in front of Nev, Calla, and Mason, before him. Mason moved to Nev's side and offered his blood to his pack mate. Nev hesitated but took it after a moment. His ominous eyes scrutinized me as always. _You would protect wolves that don't even belong to you? That have been raised to hate you?_

_Yes._ I replied resolutely, unafraid to stand before him. _It's me you want. Not them. I don't need anyone to take what's meant for me—especially not them. And besides, _I growled, _I've wanted to sink my teeth into you for years now._

His growl grew louder as his muscles tensed. _Then allow me to teach you a lesson, Renier._ He lunged at me but I dodged at the last moment. He whirled on me snarling as Nev moved to engage.

_No! Stay out of this, all of you!_ I snarled and snapped at Emile's leg. He bit down on my shoulder making me whimper. I heard Dax whine off somewhere behind me. I caught view of my second pacing as he watched helplessly from the sidelines. As his fangs sank deeper into my skin I craned my neck up and sank my own fangs into his front leg making him release me. He staggered back with hatred filling his eyes and I awaited his next move eagerly. I had always loved battle. Something about it just made electricity and adrenaline surge through my entire body. Even facing my father, knowing I probably wouldn't win, I felt it.

Emile paced before me, his eyes never leaving mine. _You know you won't win, Renier. I am Alpha for a reason, I earned the title._

_And whoever defeats you takes it on. And if no one does, when you die it gets passed on to the eldest son: _me.

He snarled, his eyes darkening, glancing over at the Keepers. They hadn't moved and it seemed as though they didn't intend to until they had a victor.

I went on, stalking closer to him. _So either way I will become the alpha, Emile. I am your son no matter how much you deny it. You can't change that. And I have grown far too tired of you looking down on me like a child. I am your equal now. Your greatest rival._

_You are not my equal and you never will be, Renier. You show great talent in war but you are too soft. The wolves do not look to you with authority and fear because they know you will not ever punish them the way they deserve._

_I don't want them to look at me in fear. I am not you, Emile._ I braced myself. _I am me. And I believe I am a better alpha now than you have and will ever be._

I threw myself at the wolf in pure fury. It was a blur or teeth, claws, snarls, growls, raged howls, and blood. Finally, a moment broke the battle and I saw the opportunity. Emile had jumped too high and I easily slipped beneath him and hooked my canines in the flesh of his neck, slamming him down against the hard ground. A ragged cry escaped his throat before I cut it off, tightening my grip. His eyes were wide, his body frozen in shock and horror.

_I do not take orders from you anymore, Emile. My pack is mine and they report only to me. I am to be Alpha of the haldis pack and I don't intend on declining the honor simply because of my worthless father._ I released him with a snarl. _I am not a murderer. But don't expect me to spare your life again._

Emile stood slowly, his careful eyes watching my every move. It was as if he was seeing me for the first time. I turned my back on him and I knew he wouldn't dare challenge me. I stood taller, a new assurance in me that gave me the confidence to meet all the eyes gazing at me awaiting my next move. I looked into the woods at the one pair of eyes no one else saw. The dark eyes of the Searcher, Monroe, watched me in a new light. I couldn't read the look and I didn't care. He had seen and he now knew just what I was capable of. That was all that mattered to me. That Monroe, Emile, Efron, Logan, Calla, _everyone_ knew I would fight. And I would win.

A challenge may scare me, it may wound me, and it may seem everlasting and hopeless. But I will never back down, not until my last breath escapes me. And that was a promise.

My head snapped at the sudden noise, tearing my gaze from the Searcher's. Efron's slow claps made my ears perk up as he lingered closer, almost cautiously. The grin on his face was one I'd never seen before. It looked more like a snake than it did human as he purred, "Very good, Renier. You are an excellent warrior. I've been waiting for this day a long, _long_ time."

My eyes drifted back to where the Searcher had stood but he had vanished. Gone with shadows once again.

I shifted back and eyed Efron warily. The rest of the wolves followed suit and made way for the Keeper to stand before me. His eyes ran up and down my body fervently, "You've finally proven yourself. You are ready."

"Ready for what?" I questioned.

He grinned, "To finally ensure you and your loved ones' lives, Renier. To save your family, your friends. To accept your task. To defeat the Searchers once and for all." He straightened, his eyes swallowing me whole, "To find and kill your mother."

**Author's Note:** BAM! At last that gets out there! I've been trying to figure out a way to get Corrine in here and finally found it! YES!

On a sadder note—Please review because lately I haven't gotten many and I get worried when I don't get any because I think/assume you guys don't like the story! Make my day, save me the worry and panic and take twenty seconds to review. Simply, _good update_ will do, just so I know I'm doing okay? Please? Plus, the more reviews I get the faster I work and the faster you get to read the next chapter! Happy endings for everyone! So, basically what I'm saying is, PLEASE review! Please!

Thank you all for reading ;)

**Also, once again, go check out my other story?**


	11. Chapter 11: Face to Face

**Nope. Still don't own ****Nightshade****.**

**~Chapter Eleven: Face to Face~**

_~Calla~_

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't read Ren's face. Efron was beaming at him even as he turned to face my Mistress. His voice was smug as he smiled at her, "Lumine, I'm afraid we may have to push back the date of establishing Haldis. My alpha has to take care of something far more important before he thinks of marriage—especially to your little girl. She is quite a handful as I'm sure you are aware of."

I snarled at the Keeper but Ren shot me a look saying: _don't_. Part of me wanted to tear his throat out myself for his belief that he had any authority over me but the other part knew he was right. Attacking Efron would get us nowhere. Instead, my eyes focused on Ren. He was so pale and looked much more tired suddenly.

"My mother is still alive?" his voice was so small, fragile. For a moment, I wondered that if I touched him he would shatter into a million pieces.

Efron scoffed, "Well of course she is. Not for long, however. She is with the Searchers." His voice dripped with acid and hatred, "She betrayed us."

Ren flinched. After a long moment of his silence, I spoke up, "Why is she with them?"

"Corrine and a few other Guardians believed they could lead a rebellion against the Keepers. All of them either died or have been hunted down and killed since that horrible, tragic day. Corrine is the last of them and we have reason to believe that she is closer than ever. A patrol reported that they saw her just twenty miles from here." He looked at Ren, "We have reason to believe she is coming for you, Renier."

The Bane swallowed. I could've sworn that I saw his hands shaking before he balled them into fists. He was so tense I wanted to run to him and just hold him. He looked broken, as if every word Efron said was another stab.

"And that is why it must be you to kill her. Let her find you. Let her get close. Then you will take her. She'll never see it coming," he cackled before sneering at Lumine, "I told you it would work; I told you he was ready. You said he was too weak, too soft—_Ha!_"

Lumine stepped forward to Efron's side, unfazed, her eyes glued on Ren. "He may be strong in battle, Efron, but that means nothing in the face of his mother. I do not fear he cannot defeat her. I fear he cannot take her."

"It's his _mother_," I squealed, moving between the Keepers and Ren. Ren didn't even try to object he was so still, so quiet. "You can't expect him to kill her!" I wailed.

"Calla," Lumine hissed, "Silence."

"But-"

"_Silence._" I obeyed, moving out of her way, and she moved her icy gaze to Ren. "If you are to be given such a delicate mission, Young Bane, then I shall give you reason as to not fail it. Should you succeed, you will take full control of the Haldis pack immediately when you return. Marriage or not. You will have the choice of who your Keeper will be. You will be an alpha male with the equality of all others. Even your father, Emile."

My breath caught in my throat. Ren could choose anyone, any Keeper. He could take away Logan's pack inheritance. He could save Nev. But he would own me, my pack. He could force me into marriage. My word would mean nothing.

_No, Ren would never kill his mother._

"And if you shall fail the punishment will be nothing less than death. Do you understand, Renier?"

Ren was quiet a long moment. A look of anxiety crossed Efron's face; he moved to Ren's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving a broad grin. "Of course he'll be able to take of her, Lumine. Why-"

"I want to hear the boy's words, not yours, Efron."

Ren shifted oddly under her heavy gaze, removing Efron's arm. His voice was shaky. "I need time to think…I'm sorry." He moved away towards the trees and shifted, beginning to run.

"Renier!" Efron snapped. "Renier, get back here this instant!"

Ren didn't look back. He didn't stop. But I knew where he was going. I knew who he was going to find.

_Ren! Ren, stop!_ I called out to him. He had to be around here somewhere—his scent was led to this very spot. I raised my nose to the air again. _Sandalwood._ I followed it another half mile and began to think I'd gone too far. Could Ren really have made it all this way in the few short moments it had taken me to follow?

"_Get back!_" the rough, familiar voice barked. Listening closer, I heard the low rumble of an all too familiar growl. I ran towards the noise and skidded to a halt at the sight. Ren had Monroe backed up in a corner, Monroe's crossbow snapped in half at the Guardian's feet. His fangs were bared at the Searcher and his ears flattened as he stalked even closer. Monroe's eyes met mine briefly and he pleaded, "Make him stand down, Calla."

I edged closer to the charcoal wolf. _Ren. Ren, look at me. Please._

_Get out of here, Calla._ Ren growled, his eyes never leaving Monroe's. _This has nothing to do with you._

_Yes it does because it has to do with you and you have to do with me. What you do affects my future, Ren, my packs future. So don't you dare tell me that this has nothing to do with me, Renier, because this has _everything_ to do with me._ I moved to stand between him and Monroe. I stood tall. _I know why you came here, why you found Monroe. Why do you think he wanted you to come with, Ren?_

Ren was very still. _He never told me about my own mother. Yet he expects my trust, my cooperation? I'll see his blood before I watch him walk away clean._

_He wanted you to meet her, Ren. He wanted you to be able to stay with her. Did that ever cross your mind?_ I shifted back then and stood before him, my hands limp at my sides. I would not fight him and I knew he couldn't hurt me. He wouldn't.

A long moment passed before the wolf vanished, leaving Ren in its place. His face was a grimace and he looked past me at Monroe. His voice was full of hurt. "Do you know where my mother is?"

Monroe hesitated before slowly nodding once. "So you know about Corrine…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" his voice took on an edge of resentment. "She's my mother; don't I have a right to know she still exists?"

Monroe swallowed, "She didn't want you to know. You weren't ready for the truth, Renier."

"_Don't tell me what I'm ready to hear!_" his canines sharpened and I saw the shadow of his wolf lingering over him. It was pure fury now and I knew where it was headed. "You don't get to give me orders, Searcher. I want the truth. And you're going to tell me."

He shifted and lunged before I had time to react. I was knocked away, my head smacking against the base of a tree, and Ren tackled Monroe to the ground. He sank his teeth into Monroe's arm as the Searcher shielded his face and throat. He didn't fight back. Not once. Not even when Ren began to tear his claws into Monroe's arms and snapped at his face. I forced myself to my feet and froze. Searchers were all around us, their aim on Ren. None fired. The scream died in my throat as I realized what was happening.

_~Ren~_

I was blinded by rage, by hurt, by loss, by fear, by grief. All that mattered was revenge. That was all I wanted. I wanted someone to blame, someone to tell me it was all okay afterwards. The Searcher barely fought me as I ripped and tore through his flesh. Then, I froze, my chest heaving as a rival growl rang through my already ringing ears. I slowly lifted my gaze to the wolf who stood before me, her face just inches from mine. I recognized her depth-seeking blue eyes almost immediately.

_Mom._

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long! My internet went down and I couldn't upload! SORRY! I promise it won't happen again! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter. I plan on earning your forgiveness by maybe, possibly, if you wish adding a bit of _romance action_ between Calla and a very emotional Ren in the next chapter ;)

Let me know if you like the idea :)

Once again, more bad news ;( I have to start writing CarsonLuke and I's book again so chapters may come a bit less frequent. Keep reviewing and I'll try to post more often ;) Thanks for reading as always and do please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Evolving

**Still no ****Nightshade****… ;(**

**WARNING: Bit of Slash (mostly for my paranoia)**

**~Chapter Twelve: Evolving~**

_~Ren~_

The wolf backed me up and my legs shook under my weight. I stumbled and nearly failed to catch myself. I lost the hold and I shifted back and fell backwards onto the ground, away from Monroe. Then my mother stood before me. Her face was warm and soft, her blue eyes full of trust and love. Her brown hair hung just over her shoulders. The woman knelt before me reaching out her hand to me. There was a sense of caution in the movement.

"M-Mom?" my voice cracked and quivered. I couldn't stop staring at her. In the back of my mind I knew it was her, but something just felt off. As if she shouldn't be here. I'd gone all my life without her, learned to live without her. And now she was suddenly back and it seemed…off.

Her smile made my heart sink. "It's me, Ren. It's me."

I was scared that if I touched her she would break, but that didn't stop me from flinging myself into her open arms. I blinked away my tears in refusal to let anyone see me cry—especially Searchers. Her hair was so soft, and I remembered my little fingers running through it as she smiled down at me.

Her voice was soft as she whispered, "You're alright now, Ren. I have you, I have you. Just calm down…Calm down…"

"I'm sorry," I rasped. My voice was jumpy and hard. I tried to stop the tears but they declined and kept falling. "I'm sorry—I shouldn't have—I didn't mean to-"

She pulled me close. "Shh, Ren, shh. It's okay."

_Calla._

I pulled away and my eyes searched for the girl. I found her leaning against the tree that I'd thrown her against—_Oh god, I did that?_ Her eyes met mine and I saw in them something I hadn't ever seen before in Calla. I didn't know how to describe it. I looked back at my mother and gave a small smile, "My—Calla. I have to go talk to her-"

Her face took on a stern look and the warmth faded too much. Her voice was rushed and cogent, "Listen to me, Renier. We don't have much time. It won't be long before the Keepers come for you and…" she struggled to continue, "And you can't be with me. Not yet."

"But-"

She cupped my face in her smooth hands and I lost the words. "I promise you will see me soon, I promise. But right now, to ensure your safety and everyone else's that you care about, you have to go back and get your pack, Ren. I'm sure Calla wants that. Don't you? Don't you want your pack to be safe with you, Ren?"

"Y-Yah, of course," I stammered.

"Then you have to go back with the Keepers. Get the rest of your friends and then come. We are counting on you to do this, Ren, can you? Can you lead them out?"

Her tone was very serious now, very unlike my mother. She always had a soft voice, never demanding. I nodded once but swallowed, "I don't know where to go…"

"Lead them to the river. Once you get there, we'll meet you and lead you across. Sound good?"

I nodded once, not wanting to leave her. I'd just found her…

She stood bringing me with her. She held my weight until I managed to stand on my own again. Her smile was warm again as she brushed loose strands of my hair away from my eyes. "I've missed you so much, Renier. So, so, much."

"I've missed you, too." My voice sounded strangled and different even to me.

She kissed my forehead, her lips soft and gentle. "Go to Calla. Take her home and be with your pack tonight. Then, when it's safe, come to the river."

I nodded as she wrapped me in another tight embrace. With one last squeeze, she let me go, pushing me towards Calla. Calla watched me carefully as I approached her. guilt struck me with every breath I took. _I'm so sorry, Lily. So sorry…_

I swallowed, letting her take my hand in hers and pull me in to close the distance between us a little more. I couldn't meet her gaze, suddenly feeling to afraid of what I'd done, how she'd react. I normally didn't care what others thought about me but Calla was different. Her opinion mattered so much more and I couldn't ever say why.

My voice was rough, "Are you okay?" She simply nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, Ren." Her eyes flittered to my mother, "So that's her?" I nodded. When I didn't say anything for a long moment she breathed, "Let's go home, Ren."

We walked in total silence; the only noise the leaves crunching below our feet. My mind raced even as I trailed Calla through the trees. I'd fall behind every now and then and she would wait for me to catch up with patience I never knew she had. When I finally looked up at where we were, I realized we were nowhere near either of our houses—not even our territories. I looked at her but she didn't see; she kept walking through the unfamiliar woods.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

She only smiled and turned, taking my hand in hers. Her hair hung beautifully down her back; I loved it when she wore it down and not back in a braid. My fingers ached but I kept them at my sides. She continued through the trees, towing me with her, "Don't worry, Ren."

And with that I let her lead me towards wherever she wanted to take me. My mind still wandered. I had very little memories of my mother. The few I had, however, I couldn't see Corrine in. But she had to be. She was a Guardian with the Searchers. The Keepers even said so. How would I know any different anyways?

We broke through the trees and I came to a slow stop. In the clearing was a small house. It was beautiful, made out of white and grey stone—like the color of our coats as wolves. Calla watched my reaction with a sly grin.

"It's beautiful," I said.

She intertwined her fingers in mine and I felt the warmth run through me. "Do you want to see inside?"

I nodded as we walked to the front door. She pulled out a key. Looking at me, she explained, "Lumine gave me a key." Inside was even more beautiful than the outside. All new furnishing, hardwood floors, the latest technology. There were no words to describe it. Calla led me to the bedroom and I was astonished. It was very peaceful; a deep purple bedspread made the room feel dark, safe, like in the woods. The window let the moon's light shine into the room, casting shadows in every corner. Calla's eyes glittered in the dim light, her hair shining. Her voice was a whisper, "This is where the Haldis pack would've resided. I figured we should at least get to see what would've been ours. And enjoy it for one night before we leave."

Her hands hooked in the loops of my jeans and she pulled me closer to her. All the thoughts and questions in my head faded away as she went up on her tiptoes to let her lips reach mine. The kiss lingered and my hands caressed her hips. I pulled away briefly, my lips never going more than mere inches from hers.

My voice was hoarse with desire. "I thought you wanted to wait."

"I never wanted to wait, Ren," she breathed and wrapped her arms around my neck, letting her soft lips crush my own. I let my fingers glide through her platinum hair as my eyes closed in pleasure. Suddenly, she pulled me back to the bed and shoved me down onto the covers. She draped herself over me, letting her hands run over my chest, making my heart skip a beat as her gentle lips touched my neck, my collarbone, my lips. Her tongue invaded my mouth and I moaned in ecstasy. My fingers itched to touch her, but I wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for. Her lips left mine and she laid her head on my chest, curling her fingers in my tangled hair.

"I'm sorry everything is so messed up right now," she whispered in a soundless voice. "I do want it, just…just not yet. My pack-"

I kissed her hair, wrapping her tight in my arms, "It's okay, Lily. Go to sleep."

My body begged her for more but I knew she wouldn't give it to me. And for once in my life that was okay. That was perfectly…

Okay.

**Author's Note:** I know it isn't much of a romance—I'm not really one for romance writing—but I promise it'll get better. This was my first try at romance/slash and I didn't want it to go too far because—Phh, why ruin the moment for later in the story? Plus I want it to be more realistic and not "Hey, we have to get married!" "Oh, okay. Want to have sex?" "OH YAH!"

No. That doesn't happen. Sorry guys, but, their romance is going to come slow :) Thanks for reading and let me know how I did/how you liked the chapter in a review? I would love it!


	13. Chapter 13: Alone

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade****…**

**Read the A/U PLEASE! It'll explain a lot!**

**~Chapter Thirteen: Alone~**

**The Previous Night**

_~Neville~_

Seeing Logan again made my bones quiver with fear but I forced myself to look straight at him. I stood alone before the Keepers—Efron, Lumine, and Logan—and trembled under their narrow gazes. I had spent the last three hours explaining what had happened as best I could but it still didn't seem to be enough to them.

"Again," Efron ordered.

With an inaudible sigh, I replied in the same small voice I'd been using the entire time. "I went out for a run-"

"Alone?"

"Alone. And I accidentally ended up on Nightshade territory. I must've gotten distracted or maybe I was tired—I don't know. But I found myself cornered by Calla and her pack and-"

Lumine took a step towards me, "It is custom for the pack to kill a Guardian who has trespassed. No questions are asked. It is seen as a lack of respect to the wolf's loyalties to his pack. Why didn't they do so, no questions asked?"

"I-I begged," I winced. The lie was bitter on my tongue. "I didn't want to die. They took me in instead. Another Guardian in the pack could give the Nightshades an advantage in battle against the Banes."

"But this was after it had been declared that the two alphas would marry, correct?" Lumine went on.

I grimaced, "Yes, but-"

"So Ms. Tor went against the Keepers' orders," Efron rebuked.

"N-No," I stammered, fear prickling up my spine. "She honored it if anything. She didn't want to kill Ren's pack member. And the packs planned to be joined—I would've ended up back with Ren anyways, right?"

Lumine's gaze narrowed, "I thought you just said it would be an advantage, Neville."

"I…It would've been." My voice was tiny and I couldn't meet her gaze. "Calla had no part of this. She didn't want to kill me because it would've upset Ren and sabotaged Haldis. It was my mistake and I'm willing to take whatever punishment you give me. Just…Just don't do anything to them," I hung my head in shame. "Please. They had nothing to do with my mistake."

Silence lingered over the room. Lumine and Efron were waging a silent war in the gaze they shared. Finally, Efron looked over at Logan. "Haldis was to be your pack. You have the right to decide how to handle the situation. Tread carefully; this decision will reflect on your leadership and inheritance of the Haldis pack."

I shivered as Logan's gaze fell on me, how his eyes travelled up and down my body. He stalked towards me and I desperately wished I wasn't trapped against this wall, that I could run and hide away. He toward over me and I forced myself to hold his gaze. My eyes begged him to go with my lie—after all it was protecting not only Ren, Calla, and Mason—but him as well.

The Keeper took a deep breath, "The boy is right. Eventually he will end up back in the hands of Renier. Calla Tor was merely trying to keep the already unsettling peace between the Banes and the Nightshades." His eyes raked over me, "I trust his word. However, someone must be punished. And since it was _your_ mistake, Neville, it would only make sense that it was _you_ who was punished. Would it not?"

"It would make sense," I muttered, lowering my head and letting my hair cover my eyes. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach what my punishment would be and it proved to be correct.

He nodded once deciding, "Three hours. I will take the responsibility of carrying out the punishment myself."

_Three hours. Three hours at the mercy of a wraith._

Lumine and Efron both nodded, apparently thinking the punishment worthy of my wrongdoings. Logan continued to stare down at me mercilessly and I coward under his heavy gaze. Lumine smoothed out her skirt and glanced at me before looking at Efron. "Well, I will be on my way. And until the marriage takes place, I do believe young Neville remains a Nightshade. Come, Neville."

With one last glance at Logan I slipped away from him and followed Lumine towards the door, careful to keep my head low.

"You will report back to me when I call for you, Neville." Logan didn't look at me right away. I nodded shortly unable to meet his narrowed gaze.

Lumine placed a gentle hand on my shoulder though I only flinched under the touch, "This way, Neville. It was lovely speaking with you, Efron. Logan."

As we left the room, I felt Logan's icy stare piercing my retreating back. Somehow I knew I'd be doing more than three hours with a wraith…

**The Next Morning**

_~Calla~_

I woke first. Ren still lay beside me fast asleep. His hair stuck up at odd angles and I couldn't help but smile at his heavy breaths, the way his chest moved so slowly as it rose and fell with his dreams. We lay so close, his arms still wrapped protectively around me. I let myself run my fingers through his tousled hair until he began to stir under my touch. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched with a shy smile. I watched his bare chest and lean stomach as his muscles tightened and fell loose as he relaxed again. He curled in closer to me, his voice low and soft, "Morning, Lily."

"Morning," I smiled, laughing at his spiky hair. _This could be every morning._ I kissed his soft lips again and he moaned in pleasure. When I pulled away I saw only a flicker of disappointment cross his face before it was masked over again with a smile. My body ached to stay but I knew we both had to get back. There were things that needed to be taken care of before we got a chance to settle down. In our lives, we didn't come first. We never really would.

I stood and he sat up, watching me as I slipped on my jacket and shoes again. I gave him a smile but it didn't take away the sorrow in his eyes. My heart sank as I tried to find words. "I'm sorry, but-"

"The packs," he finished. "I know."

He stood and began to slip back into his shirt without another word. He didn't speak again until we were on the edge of the clearing when he turned back to look at the house one last time. "It really is a shame that it'll go to waste. It's a beautiful house."

I took his hand in mine and he let me. I smiled and he smiled back. We walked together until we finally came to the point where we had to go our separate ways. Ren stopped and sighed, "I'm sorry about Monroe."

"I know. It's okay."

He swallowed almost uncomfortably, "Um. Tell Nev that I…Tell him thanks. And that I'll see him soon."

"I will," I nodded.

He was quiet a long moment, biting his lip. He didn't look at me, "Do you think I just ruined our shot with the Searchers? I mean, are they still going to let us-"

"Your mom is there, Ren. I'm sure she'll keep their word even if they don't." I went up on my toes again, letting my lips touch his again. The kiss was long, and lingering. I wanted to stay—God, I did—but I had other responsibilities before me. That was being an alpha.

That was my life.

When I finally reached my yard I found my pack in the yard, pacing and anxious. "What's going on?" I asked.

No one wanted to speak. Finally, Bryn walked over to me and took my hand. "Cal," she said timidly, "Ansel's gone."

**Author's Note:** Hey, thanks for reading and sticking with me on my over-extended leave *nervous/guilty laugh*. Sorry it took a bit longer but I've been super busy! Just had Winter Formal and am starting tennis lessons soon (personal trainer who's a professional player, so, looks like I can't ditch ;/) plus I'm still writing that book. I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible, I promise! The more reviews, the faster the chapters come ;)

I suppose it's time for more explaining on my part though, huh? Well, this past week I've been Mom to my two little sisters: an eight year old and a four year old with Down's Syndrome. It was hard work but everything is worth it in the end :) Love those girls! And I will try to update soon, promise!

Now, for some slight depression thanks to the lack of reviews :( Feeling kind of sad, not going to lie. Did you not like something, was it bad? I'm sorry there isn't as much RenxCalla as you'd like but for now… (and I promise it will change soon! Because I want it, too ;) ). Sorry to make you wait but patience please. It would be greatly appreciated and I would really like to hear your opinions on the story, this chapter, what you think, requests, ANYTHING really! Pretty please?

Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14: Just Stay

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade****.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Thanks!**

**~Chapter Fourteen: Just Stay~**

_~Calla~_

I couldn't move. It was as if the world stopped. I knew my eyes were spilling tears and my sobs had turned into small gasps for air—I was in no better shape than Bryn. Fey's arms wrapped around me full of comfort as they held what my legs no longer could.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I rasped. _No, no, no. Ansel can't be just _gone_. There's no way._

It was Neville who answered; Mason was too busy holding Bryn as she sobbed uncontrollably. Neville's face was ghostly white and his eyes distant and cold. "When we left the Banes' territory he was nowhere to be found. We figured he'd come back early. But when we got here…he wasn't here either."

"Well then where the hell is he," I screeched. "Everybody spread out and start looking. He can't be far. Has anyone told my parents? Lumine?"

Mason pulled out his phone. "I'll call. Hell, does Lumine even have a fucking phone?"

"Everyone start looking," I ordered, anger and determination overtaking fear, loss, and devastation. I tugged out my own phone and speed dialed Ren.

"You have Ren on speed dial," Fey muttered. "Wow."

I shot her a glare and snarled, "Go! He could be out there somewhere-"

"Hello? I think you have the wrong number," Ren answered in a hesitant voice.

I closed my eyes as my wolves began dispersing in different directions with orders to howl once someone found him. "Ren. It's me. Calla."

I heard a soft murmur in the background not meant to reach my ears, "How the hell did you get my number…?"

"Ansel's gone."

There was a grim silence on the other end of the line.

"God, please, Ren. Say something. Please."

"I'll get the Banes and be over in five minutes."

I shook my head, "I won't be here. I'm going to go look for him."

"Yah," he replied, sounding out of breath. I could hear him running. "Yah. I'll find you. Just start looking and find him."

I swallowed, hard. "Ren."

"Yah?"

"Thanks."

I swore I heard him laugh a little. "Well, what else am I going to do?"

"You don't know how much that means," I breathed.

I could see him smiling at me through my closed eyes. "I'll be there soon."

"Hurry," I hung up, looking out at the trees before me, "Please hurry." I took a deep ragged breath, "Where are you, Ansel?"

My paws pounded against the hard dirt. My heart raced in the rhythm. My mind raced in another rhythm completely. _Where are you, An? Where are you?_

The light grey, almost white, wolf leaped beside me and easily kept my pace. _Calla! _Fey called as she continued to run beside me. _Have you found him?_

_No._ My eyes darted across the shadows of the trees. _How many people are looking for him?_

_Your parents came along with the other elder Nightshades. And Ren's entire pack is helping out, too. Lumine is back at the house. There's no way we can't find him, Calla._ She met my gaze and held it. _We are going to find him_.

My heart jumped in my chest. _Where's Ren?_

_Arguing with Lumine,_ she grumbled. _She doesn't feel the Banes have a right to be here, apparently._

_That makes no sense; I called him._

She leapt easily over the branch of a fallen tree. _I know. He should catch up soon. He didn't seem very keen on listening, if you know what I mean._

I didn't reply. Instead I came to a crashing halt. Fey skidded apparently taken off guard. Her eyes were full of questions. _What is it?_

_It can't be._ I knew that scent. Hell, I'd met the wolf only hours ago. That was Ren's mother. I followed it and came to a slow stop at the edge of an overhang. Below me, my eyes raked over the scene.

The first thing I noticed was how much blood there was. There were bloody paw prints leading away but they quickly faded away. There were broken branches and the grass surrounding the area was crushed down where an obvious fight had ensued. I lowered my muzzle to the ground and tried to find the scent I'd picked up on before. She had definitely been here, Corrine, but this wasn't her blood.

It was Ansel's.

_Oh no_. Fey stood behind me, her eyes wide in horror. _Calla, there's so much blood…_

I growled lowly, _He isn't dead._

She whined softly and lowered her ears. _Cal, he's gone. There's too much blood for him to still be alive—_

_If he was dead there would be a body. There isn't. Now help me find a scent so we can track him._

With another soft whine she obeyed my command and began sifting through the bloodstained grass. After a moment I froze. _Did you hear that?_

_Yes._ Fey replied. I took off in the direction of the noise with Fey at my heels. We weaved through the trees and fallen branches, we leapt over small streams, and we came to a halt at the river, the only sound our own rapid breathing.

We waited a long moment before the noise returned. It sounded of paws thudding against the ground, running away. We took off yet again, our own paws thudding against the hard dirt. Breaking through the tree line we skidded to a halt in the soft meadow.

In front of us was a small doe. At seeing us, it ran into the cover of the trees and disappeared leaving us alone and defeated.

Ansel was hurt. Ansel was lost. And Ansel was alone.

My baby brother was alone, and so was I.

As we came back into the yard and Fey explained everything to the others, Ren found me and rushed to my side. I welcomed his strong arms around me and leaned against his firm chest taking comfort in the steady beat of his heart.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured in my ear. I closed my eyes as the last of the wolves ran off into the forest towards the area where my brother's blood stained the grass. "It's going to be okay, Cal."

"How do you know?" I shoved him away from me, anger suddenly flooding my entire body as tears filled my eyes. "My little brother could be lying out in the middle of the woods dead! Murdered! How is that _okay?_"

His eyes sank. He reached for me only to have me slap his hand away and shriek, "No! My little brother is out there and _I _have to go find him! My little brother…Ansel is…he could be…Oh, God," I fell into his ready arms, heavy sobs racking my body.

"Shh," Ren hushed, "Shh. It'll be okay, Lily. It'll be okay. We're going to find him, okay? I promise."

"Will you stay?" I asked in a choked voice. He nodded once and I let him swoop me up into his strong arms and carry me inside. He laid with me the whole night. He didn't look for anything, didn't push me…

Just stayed.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Gosh it's been awhile, huh? Sorry for the semi-short chapter ;/ Well, I bet you are all waiting to hear my excuse, right? No, you probably don't want to hear it (you're probably pissed at me), but here it is anyways. The reason why I've been gone so long:

So, I had about half of this chapter typed up the night after I posted chapter thirteen before I went upstairs for dinner to find my house and family a crazy, crying, panicked frenzy. Turns out my grandpa whom I am really extremely close to was in the hospital. My parents left me alone with my sleeping sisters to go to the hospital for an unknown cause of hospital admittance. That was when I had my first panic attack alone in my house (scary as hell, do NOT try). Turns out about two days later we find out he has a brain tumor about 5 cm long. He was going into surgery and we were told he might not make it out of the operating room. Second panic attack occurred; my best friend Kelli (CarsonLuke) soothed me during this one. The next day, my grandpa made it out of surgery and his first words were that my lucky necklace (an all gold 1997 penny on a long gold chain) had worked and he wished I was there because Criminal Minds was playing on his TV and I would like that. That day at school—yah, at school in the freaking hallway—I had another panic attack and the school nurse and Kelli had to soothe me for about 45 minutes before I even calmed down enough to speak. Talk about a not fun week.

Now my grandpa is home and the doctors say they removed every bit of the tumor. I never did get to see him in the hospital because of my own fear and anxiety, but I did get to meet him at his house when he arrived with a crap ton of balloons surrounded by my other cousins. He is doing very well and is determined to set the new record of MRI's after brain surgery (5). I know he will.

As for my panic attacks, they are subsiding and I am now a week without one (hope it stays that way!). So, sorry for the agonizingly long wait and I promise it won't happen again! Thank you all for the reviews, I absolutely loved them!

Please review, thanks for reading, and feel free to PM me anytime! (I get lonely) ;)

Love,

AlecCole


	15. Chapter 15: Swallowed Whole

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade.**

**Please read the A/N! Trust me ;))**

**~Chapter Fifteen: Swallowed Whole~**

_~Calla~_

I woke wrapped in the safety of Ren's strong arms. We lay on my bed curled into each other on top of the covers. I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, his slow breaths, watching his chest rise like the sun and fall like the raindrops hitting the window.

"Calla? You awake?" he grumbled, his voice rough from sleep. I burrowed further into his chest not ready to face the day quite yet.

_Ansel._

"Hey," he pulled me in closer, his scent of sandalwood filling my nose as tears began to fall again. "Don't cry, don't cry, Lily. It's going to be okay…"

I made myself look at him and swallowed back the sob that was threatening to overwhelm me, "D—Did they find a body?"

"No. They haven't found anything, Cal."

I shut my eyes tightly enough to block the tears. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is out looking for him. Your parents and Lumine thought it best that you rest. They gave me permission to stay with you."

"Lumine let you stay alone with me?"

He blushed slightly and smirked, "Well, more or less. I didn't really give her much of a choice. I…I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I nodded once and sat up. Normally his blush would've gave me butterflies, but not today. "I should be out there…"

"Someone needs to stay in case he comes back here, right?" he sat up and I realized he was shirtless. I swallowed again, my eyes raking over his toned and highly defined abs and torso, the way his collarbone cast shadows over his pale skin. I looked down at myself and saw that I was merely in the blue camisole I'd been wearing under my jacket last night and tugged it up in embarrassment. He noticed and grinned at me with that familiar gleam in his eyes, "Relax, Lily. Nothing happened last night. I told you I would wait, remember?"

I nodded but my gut still twisted with my mind and heart's agony. _What if I don't want to wait?_

_Where are you, Ansel?_

Ren's face twisted with concern, "Lily? Are you okay?"

"What—Yah, yah, you're right. But I don't think I can just sit here and wait doing nothing-"

A sharp, piercing cry cut through the air coming from downstairs making us both perk up.

"What was that?" I asked. "Is someone downstairs? I thought you said everyone was out…"

"I thought they were," he replied already starting for the door. I kept on his heels as we ran down the stairs, our eyes searching for the source of the cry. He stopped at the base of the stairs and muttered, "What the hell…?"

Another cry made me jump, but I followed Ren down the hall and into the office where he fought the locked door for a moment before shouldering it open and nearly falling inside the small room. Logan stood leaning against the desk spinning his drink in his hand and watching it unamused.

Neville lay on the floor with a wraith looming above him. Sweat glistened on his body and his heavy breathing had his heart racing, his hair sticking to his forehead. He couldn't even open his eyes to see us—if he'd even noticed us come in.

"Settle down, young Guardians," Logan muttered, "Neville here is simply paying his dues. One must be punished for his wrong doings, no?"

My skin prickled at the sight of a wraith and, from what I saw, so did Ren's. Ren shook his head, "Fuck, Logan…What the hell are you doing?"

He met Ren's gaze with a level stare and even smirked at the alpha. "Calm, Renier. Neville's punishment is nearly over for the day. In fact, why don't we call it to an end for today, hmm? Wouldn't you agree, Neville?"

Neville didn't—couldn't—answer. With a wave of the Keeper's hand, the wraith vanished. He strode out the door, "I do believe young Neville will be needing some rest. I trust you two can handle him?"

I fell at Nev's side and gently rolled him onto his back and he winced. I brushed away the hair from his eyes and looked to Ren for support, but caught Logan's cold, greedy eyes instead. He purred, "I'll be sure to check on you tonight, Neville. I look forward to it."

He bit his lip and purred once more before spinning on his heel and disappearing down the hall not staying long enough to hear Ren's growl.

He was frozen there a moment, his muscles tense as he tried to decide between tending to Neville or chasing after the Keeper, before giving in and falling on the other side of Nev. His eyes accessed the boy and he carefully turned his head so Nev faced him, "Nev? Nev, come on, open your eyes for me. You have to drink, okay?"

He sliced his arm and pushed it into Nev's open lips, urging him to drink. After an unbearably long moment, Neville began to drink. He kept it there until the boy coughed and bucked beneath him. "No, no, no! No, _please!_ Please, I won't fight, I won't! Just, please—_please!_"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Nev, calm down. Just calm down…" Ren pulled him in close and held him against him, partway to keep him from bucking and freaking out more than he already was. "Shh, it's okay, Nev. It's okay…He's gone, he's gone…He can't hurt you anymore, I promise."

The empty words echoed in my mind and I met Ren's gaze as Nev's screams turned into sobs that racked his entire body. Ren suddenly couldn't hold my gaze. Anger filled my gut and blinded by my own rage, I stood and ran out of the room and all the way out into the yard. "_Logan!_"

The Keeper stopped and slowly turned to face me. He smiled, "Miss Calla Tor, how wonderful it is to see you once again. I'm so terribly sorry to hear of your brother. He was so full of potential."

"He's not dead yet," I replied sourly. "And I want an answer as to what was going on in there. Now."

"I believe I gave you a perfectly sufficient explanation inside, did I not?" His voice was playful and I didn't like it one bit.

I growled and stalked closer to him making that stupid smirk vanish from his lips. "Look. Right now, Neville is under my authority and is my responsibility. Therefore, I have a right to know just what exactly is going on here. So start talking."

"Miss Tor," he chuckled nervously. I stood not a foot in front of him and he scowled, "Remember your place…"

"No, you remember," I encircled my fingers around his throat threatening to cut off his oxygen completely, "that I am a teenage girl who may have just lost her little brother and is an emotional wreck right now and isn't afraid to go to extra extents to get some answers. Now what exactly is going on between you and Neville and what exactly did your little statement about tonight mean?"

He swallowed, hard, and licked his lips before stammering something of an excuse. I grew impatient and shook him by the neck making him whimper and shriek, "Alright, alright! Just stop already!"

"Start talking," I hissed through bared fangs.

And, oh my, did he.

_~Ansel~_

_Pain._ That was all I felt. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't open my eyes. I was swallowed up by the darkness of my own mind. I could hear my breathing, rapid and labored, and I heard the constant beep of a machine at my side. I felt the restraints on my wrists and ankles tear into my skin with every attempt I made at fighting them. I managed a small whimper to pass my lips but quickly choked on my own voice.

My breath hitched as a pair of sharp nails ran along my skin making my skin prick with fear. "Hush," a silky voice said. It was un-doubtfully a woman's voice, dark and seductive. "Hush, child."

I tried to speak, but only fell into another coughing fit in which I desperately tried to breathe. The nails ran along my throat as she whispered, "Shh, shh, shh. Hush now, little one. You won't be harmed, I promise. I'm here to help you, Ansel. I'll always be here to help you."

_Help! Help me, please! _my mind screamed. The woman wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek making me cringe inside. Something pressed against my lips, bitter sweet blood touching my tongue and snaking its way to the back of my throat. I tried to fight it, but failed and gave in to the instinct and began to drink.

"Good boy, Ansel, very good. You're going to behave, aren't you? Going to be a good little Guardian?" she purred, pulling her arm from my lips leaving me to gasp for the air my lungs screamed for.

_Please…Help me…It hurts, please, give me more! Please!_

"I'll be back soon, sweetie. Promise," she kissed my forehead sending chills up my spine. "Try to get some sleep, kay? Wouldn't want you to be too weak, would we?"

_No, no, no, please! Please, don't leave me alone in the dark! Please! Help me!_

PLEASE!

I heard a door click shut locking me in the darkness and allowing it to swallow me whole once more.

**Author's Note:** :)) Man has a lot happened since I've updated this…damn…realizing how long I've been gone…SORRY! Sooo, recap: I'm a GODMOTHER, I had to write seven flipping essays for National Honor Society, I had to take the ACT (Bleh), and I recently nearly broke my leg and had to wear an immobilizer that I literally just got out of! Plus state tennis is coming up. Yah, beware of running on those grates in the street. They can be lethal. Hence, the leg.

On the other hand…Yay! An update! Yaaaaaay! I do hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think—I love, love, love, love your feedback! Thanks so much!

And since I have been such a jerk I may upload the next chapter by the end of the day and said chapter may include just a little bit of lemon…just maybe ;) (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink review review!) :D (30 reviews and I update the lemon ;))

Love you all,

AlecCole ;)


	16. Chapter 16: Closer Than Ever

**Still do not own ****Rivalries****. Please read the A/N!**

**WARNING! Mature content below (hence the M rating). La-la-lemon!**

**~Chapter Sixteen: Closer Than Ever~**

_~Calla~_

My palms were sweaty as I stared into the Keeper's eyes. I could smell his fear and I knew that I was digging a hole for myself, but I didn't care. His fear only pushed on my rage. My mind was racing with everything I'd just learned, everything he'd done to Neville…

My grip on Logan's throat tightene point where he couldn't breathe at all and he scrambled, clawing at my hand without relief. I was prepared to kill him when Ren's voice rang out in the yard. I didn't let go of the Keeper's throat, not until Ren was prying my hand from the bastard's throat. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me as I fought his strength. He gave Logan a chilling look and hissed, "Get out of here before I let her kill you. And if I even hear a word about any of this, you are dead. Understood?"

Logan scrambled to his feet from where he had been on the ground and took off into the trees. Ren carried me all the way back into the house and only set me down once the door was firmly shut. The second my feet hit the floor I whirled on him and slapped him right across the jaw.

He looked at me incredulously as his hand went to his now reddening cheek. We just stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Then I exploded, "What the hell was that? I was fine—"

"I know you were fine, Lily. I was more concerned about Logan's wellbeing than yours, frankly."

I glared at him and bit my cheek to hold back the smartass remark I wanted to say. Ren reached out and took my hand in his only to have me yank it away and stare defiantly into his eyes. This close, he towered over me, his hazel eyes meeting mine. There was something about his body that was off, as if he was holding back.

The next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall, his hips parting my legs as his lips crushed mine and his hand gripped my hair while the other caressed my side. His lips were desperate, but I shut him out only allowing him to bite my bottom lip and keep his tongue to himself. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, I was gasping. My hands were both flat on his chest yet not pushing him away. My camisole had slip up revealing nearly half of my side and Ren's fingers played at the edge of the fabric. His eyes were searching mine, but for what I didn't know. I became aware in that moment more than ever before that he hated this. He hated having to wait.

And some stupid, reckless part of me hated it, too.

I licked my lips and he leaned forward again, letting our foreheads touch as he kissed my nose lightly. "I hate it when you do that," he whispered.

"Do what?" I questioned, but all the hostility in my voice was gone.

"When you don't let me hold your hand," he answered blushingly. "You've done it for years; I should be used to it by now."

We both knew that wasn't the whole answer, but I allowed it to suffice for the moment. I let my fingers glide over his abdomen and maneuver across the defined ridges of his abs until they were at the hem of his jeans were the sharp V of is hips disappeared beneath the fabric. I looked up to his eyes, but they were closed in pleasure and a deep rumble went through his chest.

His eyes were still closed when he whispered, "Do you still want to wait?"

"No," I replied without hesitation. He looked at me, a new brightness filling his eyes. "I've never wanted to wait, Ren. You know that." My heart sank, "But you also know that right now there are more important things going on. My brother, Neville, Logan, the Searchers, Corrine, Monroe…"

I saw the light leave his eyes and his whole body seemed to sink. His grip on me tightened. "I'm so tired of hearing you say that. So…"

"So?"

"I think I'm done," he said. He met my gaze and I saw the newfound authority and desire in them. "I'm done listening to that. No more excuses, Calla."

"What about Neville? He's still here—"

"I sent him to bed upstairs in your brother's room. Everyone is out looking and we're here alone. Let's make the most of it."

I only had time to look up at him before his lips crushed onto mine again as he forced his way in and I had no choice to give him full access. He lifted me from the ground and in instinct I looped my arms around his neck and my ankles around his waist. When he pulled away from the wall, his hands supported my weight by groping my ass and making my breath catch. He wouldn't allow me to pull away from his lips as he made his way easily up the stairs and into my bedroom, shutting the door with his foot and falling onto the bed while being sure to keep me beneath him. My body was begging for more and I gave in, letting my fingers run through his hair as his body and stature took on the authority and power he needed as an alpha. I bit down gently on his bottom lip making a low moan escape him. One of his hands stayed firmly put while the other glided up and down my side sending shivers up my spine. His kisses began to move down to my neck, to my collarbone, to my chest, to my stomach. His fingers played with the top of my camisole and he dipped it down so it showed more of my bra. I cursed myself for not wearing something sexier than a plain black bra. He was so close that I could feel him straining against me. Ren grew impatient and he sat up just enough to strip me of my camisole so he could take in my newly revealed skin. Suddenly desperate, he fumbled with the button on my jeans and finally freed me of them leaving me in simply my bra and underwear. He collapsed back onto me, trapping me beneath him as if I would try to run. His breathing was rapid as his kisses became more frantic and sloppy. My own heart was racing and I pushed down his jeans leaving only two little pieces of fabric separating us. With his jeans gone I could feel how hard he was beneath his boxers. I let my fingers trail his spine but they didn't stop when they reached the hem of his boxers. I hooked my fingers in his boxers and excruciatingly slowly slid them down even lower on his gaunt hips. I could've sworn I heard him whimper, but I stopped as he reached behind my back and undid the clasp on my bra. He threw it away to the floor and let his hands explore the now uncovered skin. I gasped and whimpered in pleasure as he tried to pull me even closer to him.

"Ren," I gasped, clawing at his back and clutching his hair. He tugged the last pieces of fabric away from us and I moaned in pleasure as his skin touched mine. "Wait," I rasped. His eyes met mine in pure defiance, his mind thinking I was going to say no or to stop. "Do you have anything…?"

His eyes suddenly widened and he sat up to reach into the small backpack he'd brought. It was a very awkward moment as he slipped on the condom and returned back to me. It felt somehow right to feel his weight on me, to be this close to him, to want him so bad.

_What if after tonight he leaves you? What if you aren't good enough? You're a virgin. He's slept with dozens of girls; what if they're better than you?_

_You could lose him._

"Ren, I—I'm a virgin," I blurted, suddenly afraid and holding him more tightly against me; he didn't object. He held me close and I could feel how badly he wanted inside of me, how badly he wanted to just force his way in. But he held back, and simply held me close to him as he kissed me softly on the lips.

One of his hands slid up my thigh while the other caressed my back and shoulders, holding me vastly against him and not giving me one single opportunity to move even a millimeter away from his body. His voice was soft and husky, full of desire. "I know, Lily."

I arched my back to get even closer, to feel more of the friction between us and he moaned in pleasure. His lips touched mine and moved slowly, agonizingly down my neck.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered. He slowly, carefully pushed his way inside of me and my breath caught in surprise and my fingers locked tightly around his tousled hair and his neck as he took on a slow pace. "I'll never leave you, and I'll never hurt you, Lily. I love you."

I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck and his scent filled my nose: sandalwood. I felt the muscles rippling under his skin as he thrust himself into me and his lips touched my skin all over, but I never left his arms, I never felt far away from him, and I loved the new sensation filling my body. Every time my breath caught, Ren's low whispers filled my ears telling me how beautiful I was. I never wanted to be any farther away from Ren than I was in that moment and I knew that I never would be even if his arms weren't always around me. After that night, I knew more than ever that I could never lose him, that I could never live without him.

His lips met mine and I kissed him back, running my hand through his tousled hair and loving that his scent was now covering my entire body. The only sound in the entire house was our heavy breathing and the low moans of pleasure when he continued to thrust himself into me, now with more force and at a faster pace. A whimper and a slight cry escaped my lips with the sudden force and strength and he held me tightly and closer as if he could shield me from the world as I gasped and clutched his hair, running my hands along his skin begging him to never stop.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered in my ear.

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note: **Can someone say La-la-lemon! Please be nice as this is my first sex scene I have ever written and I am extremely nervous—so nervous that I almost didn't post it! :O PLEASE be nice! Give me some feedback in a review? Let me know how much it sucked or (crossing fingers) how much you liked it? Much appreciated! 333

Thankoo all so much and sorry if the lemon was sucky ;/

Love you all,

Aleccole 33

***If there is any way we could get to 40 reviews I would be blown away! I know it is possible because at least 15 people are alerted when I update hence you read it so hence a lot of you are lazy reviewers hence my challenge ;) Alsoooo, if we get to 40, I can promise a lot more la-la-lemons! :D***


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets Out

**I do not own Nightshade!**

**Pretty please review? ;)**

**~Chapter Seventeen: Secrets Out~**

_~Calla~_

My eyes only peeled open when the noise downstairs became too loud to ignore. Ren was still fast asleep at my side, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I sat up and listened for a moment, causing him to stir and groan as he rubbed his eyes. That was when I heard the car engine shut off in my driveway. I caught the scent and swore softly. "Where's Neville?"

"Still in your brother's bedroom," he replied sleepily. I ignored the pang of loss in my heart at the word and reluctantly got out of bed and scrambled into the nearest article of clothing, buttoning it as I ran out of the room. I made it halfway down the stairs before Mason burst through the door. His eyes scanned the room before locking with mine. I swallowed, "Mason…"

"Where is he?" His voice was desperate and full of worry. His breathing was violent and raspy, as if he were out of breath.

I gripped the fabric of the much too big shirt and gnawed on my lip. My tone was careful and warning. "Mason, take a breath, okay? He's okay. Ren healed him. He's sleeping right now—"

He ran up the stairs and shoved me aside revealing Ren standing at the top of the stairs, his jeans hanging low on his hips and shirtless while his hair stuck up at odd angles. He gripped Mason's arm fiercely keeping him in place despite his fighting.

"Mason, stop—" Ren tried, but Mason whirled around placing a fist directly in Ren's jaw. As the Bane Alpha reeled in surprise and pain, Mason took off for Ansel's room. I ran to Ren's side but he just waived me off and shook his head, "Damn it, go stop him before he wakes up Neville!"

I nodded and spun around to see Mason disappear inside Ansel's room. I ran over but skidded to a stop in the doorway, looking in. Mason was kneeling at the bedside stroking Neville's hair and holding his hand. Neville's eyes were open and on Mason only. As Mason kissed the back of his hand, Nev's eyes slowly drifted over to Ren and me standing in the doorway.

His voice was hoarse and small, but seemed to ring throughout the entire house. "Why are you wearing Ren's shirt?"

My mouth opened, but no words came out. Mason's jaw dropped and Ren ran a hand through his hair. "My God you slut," he breathed. "You slept with him."

"You slept with her?" Nev questioned Ren.

Ren shrugged with a sly grin plastering his face. I punched him in the chest but he only laughed. "I must say my shirt looks good on you, Lily."

I punched him again for being an ass before going back to change my clothes and start the sure to be long day.

_~Ansel~_

I couldn't help but try too soon to sit up. I had been moved. This room was well lit with luminescent lights above and I lay on the bare, cold floor. Nothing else was in the room and it was so large every move I made echoed. There was one large completely black window up in the far corner and I could feel that I was being watched. My breathing was ragged as my eyes adjusted to the horrid light for the first time. The walls were white—everything was white—even down to my clothes which I had no recollection of putting on. I was chained by the ankle to the wall, but thankfully it was a long leash. I stood shakily and gazed around at the walls almost in awe.

"Hello?" my small voice echoed throughout the room. There was no response and I shuttered. It was cool in the room and the cold floor chilled my bare feet. "Please…Hello? Is anybody there?"

My mind went back to that dark, seductive voice. Had I been hallucinating? Who was she? And where was she now?

I was healed, amazingly. Though my body ached it felt nothing like it had when I'd arrived.

_Where am I?_

"Hello!" I fell back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, the sound of my breath filling the eerily silent room. My voice was only a whisper as I muttered a final, desperate, "Hello? Somebody?" as a tear slipped down my cheek at the realization that I was alone. My sister, Bryn, Mason, Fey…None of them were here. It was just me.

"Don't cry, darling," the dark voice boomed throughout the room making me jump and search for the source. "I hate to see you cry…"

I swallowed, my eyes franticly searching. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm the person who has taken care of you these past few days, doll," she replied. "You owe me your life."

"W-Where am I?" I questioned warily.

The seductive voice laughed, "Oh, if only you knew. But I can't trust you quite yet to tell you, Little Wolf. Perhaps in time…Maybe then I will tell you. Perhaps even let you see your darling sister again, hm?"

My breath caught and another tear slipped down my cheek.

"Doll Face, I told you not to cry," she whined, but it had a rather cruel tone. Simply to not obey the damned voice, I let more tears fall. Calla wouldn't want it, but I couldn't help it anymore.

A noise made me look up and a woman walked inside. She had dark hair, her face angular and her eyes the same hazel as Ren's though her scent wasn't one of sandalwood. Her heels clicked as she made her way over and her lips were blood red with the lipstick she had on. She knelt before me and gave me a cruel smile, her eyes locking with mine. I had never met this Guardian.

"Hello, Ansel," the voice said, "Nice to meet the only other Guardian in this hellhole. My name is Isabel." She laughed, "Or, more recently, you might know me as Corrine."

**A/N:** Soo I'm pretty sure this chapter was rather sucky ;( Yah, I know, there weren't any lemons in this chapter, but in my defense the last chapter had a lemon soooo it would be dumb to have two in a row! I don't know, I'm debating on doing a Mason/Nev lemon, but would you guys like that? Or should I stay more Ren/Calla like I know you guys like? Also, I am suffering a severe case of writer's block so any suggestions for plotlines would be wonderful! Either PM me or leave it in a review, either one works for me. Also, where would you like to see me go with Ansel? Just a question that I'd like your input on…Good job on reviews by the way! Woo! :D

Love you lots even if I've been a difficult ass lately ;)

Love, AlecCole 33


	18. Chapter 18: Found But Broken

**I do not own Nightshade. That'd be preposterous.**

**~Chapter Eighteen: Found But Broken~**

_~Calla~_

After I dressed and came back to my baby brother's room, I found Mason curled up in the bed with Nev. Nev was sound asleep and Mason and Ren were chatting softly. When I walked in the first thing I heard was Mason, "So you realize that if you make her unhappy, I'll have to kick your ass, right?"

"Mason," I hissed.

He kept his gaze on Ren, who only smirked at the wolf. "Don't worry, Mason, I think she rather enjoyed herself."

I hit him, again. He chuckled lowly and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Relax, Lily."

I glared at him, but didn't pull away. I glanced at Nev. He had a few bruises lining his shoulders, neck, and jaw line. Mason was drawing lazy circles in his hair. "when he wakes up again, you should heal him." I looked at Ren, "I thought you healed him last night?"

"I did," Ren replied. "The bruises came back. I don't know why, it could be because it was sustained from a keeper. Maybe Logan didn't want him to be able to heal. I took care of the larger injuries, but he may have not gotten enough for the bruises. I'm sure Mason will give him blood when he wakes up."

Mason nodded once, glancing down at Neville. His voice was quiet and deadly, "I'm going to kill that Keeper…"

My heart stopped. If he even touched Logan, he could be killed. "No," I broke into the silence. "No, you won't touch Logan. You take care of Neville and let us handle Logan."

Ren's grip tightened on me. I leaned back against him and had to keep myself from closing my eyes and falling asleep in his arms. Ren sighed, "You'll stay with him? I'm sure Lily wants to go out and look for Ansel."

"Of course," he nodded, pulling Nev closer to him protectively. Ren nodded and steered me out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I looked at him, "You'd better go get dressed. I don't think Lumine will like you shirtless."

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Actually, I think I'm going to stay here. If Logan comes back I don't think Mason will…behave…"

I nodded, "Yah. Yah, you're right. I'll be back later tonight, kay? Call me if anything happens."

With one last kiss, I turned and trotted down the stairs and out the door.

_Where are you, Ansel?_

_~Ansel~_

Looking at the woman before me, my breath became ragged. "You're…You're Ren's mother?"

She laughed, "Oh, God, no! I'm just looking for a bit of a…promotion. You see, you're going to help us accomplish this. I'm your new alpha, Ansel."

"No," I said immediately. "Calla is my alpha. Not you."

She smiled, her lips a thin line as she hooked a long sharp nail under my chin. "You're right. Dear Miss Tor is your alpha. So, you'd do well to protect your sister, correct?"

I was quiet, a new sense of fear creeping into my mind.

"So, how about we make you an example for them?" her eyes glinted with power and I attempted to scramble away, but her hand encircled my neck cutting off any oxygen. She lifted me up and shoved me into the wall making me see stars. As my vision cleared I saw a familiar face striding towards us.

I clawed at the hand holding me and choked out, "Help…Help, Logan, h-help!"

The Keeper eyed me closely. His voice was shallow and low, holding no true sincerity. "I'm so sorry that it has to be you, Ansel. I always thought you showed a lot of potential as a Guardian. But it has to be done. In fact," he turned his head almost in a thoughtful manner, "You can blame your sister. I'm sure she'll be heartbroken. Poor thing…"

The girl, Isabel, rolled her eyes. "Enough of your damned foreplay, Logan, just get it done."

The Keeper moved towards me, raising his hands. I couldn't even scream before it happened.

*****LATER*****

_~Ren~_

Neville slept for hours before finally waking later that evening. Mason came down, carrying the boy in his arms easily, and set him down on the couch. He glanced over at me and I nodded in recognition. I stood over by the window looking outside at the open woods. Part of me knew Ansel wouldn't show up, but I so desperately wanted him to just come walking through the door and say he had gotten lost, that everything was fine. Yet, at the same time, I knew by now it was most likely a recovery mission. I dreaded the hour that calla came home with tears in her eyes.

_He's gone. Ansel's dead._

"Hey," a voice ripped me free of my thoughts. I turned my attention towards Mason, who was now standing at my side, his face etched with concern. "Are you okay?"

I gave a grim nod. "You're asking the wrong person, I'm afraid."

He was quiet a long moment. He sighed, "You think he's dead?"

"The chances of him being alive are slim if any. I'm sure the Keepers' know it's more of a recovery mission by now."

He nodded but his eyes narrowed. "Calla will never go for it. She won't give up on him."

"I know," I replied softly. "That's why I'm praying that I'm wrong."

We both continued to look out the window at the forest and the darkening sky. As the sun disappeared behind the trees, Nev began to stir on the couch. He stood shakily and Mason was quickly at his side. Nev shook his head and hastily moved towards the door. He flung it open with us on his heels as he stumbled down the porch steps and into the yard.

"Nev!" Mason called. I stopped and watched him carefully. He was staring intently out into the shadowed woods, listening. Mason skidded to a halt at his side taking on his weight to help him stand. "Nev, what are you doing? You need to rest—"

"Shh!" Nev hissed. I followed his gaze and tried to listen for anything that could possibly be requiring this much attention and effort from the wolf. Then I heard it. The small scuffle of leaves on the ground, the heavy ragged breathing, the small whimper and choked sobs. I was off running in the next instant.

"Stay with him," I ordered Mason as I disappeared into the tree line. I ran towards the sound as fast as I possibly could. It wasn't terribly far from the house so I didn't bother shifting and remained in my human form. I froze, my feet skidding to a fierce halt in the loose dirt. Before me lay the small, almost fragile looking form of Calla's brother. He was shaking, trembling with sobs that racked his body. I frowned because he didn't have the same scent as I was used to. He smelled…mundane, human. There were bruises littering his body and blood where sticks had scraped the skin while moving through the woods. I stepped down into the area where he lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. My voice was very careful, and very gentle when I spoke, "An?"

He jumped and scrambled away from me, his tear stained eyes meeting mine. "S-Stay away from me…"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, An, I'm not going to hurt you," I raised my hands as if surrendering to him. I crouched so I was at his eye level. "It's okay now, Ansel…You're safe."

He shook his head. "T-They took it…They took _me_."

For a moment I didn't understand, my mind reeling with questions. _Who's they? What did they take? Where have you been? Why do you seem so different now? _ Then as realization set in, I swallowed and lowered my hands in disbelief. I moved closer to him as he sobbed and drew him into my arms. He was so light…He curled into me and cried, his tears staining my shirt. My voice was husky and hoarse when I whispered, "Lets get you home, An."

**A/N: **Sorry for the semi short chapter, but I wanted to update :) And poor Ansel :'( How do you think Calla and the Keepers will react? What about Ansel's parents? Will they accept him? And Logan…that bastard…Will they find out it was him who did this to Ansel or will that damned Keeper do something else to prevent it?

Ooooooohhh all good questions ;) And what of Monroe? Does he know something they don't? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnn!

Review and maybe you'll find out sooner! :D Pleeeeaaaasssse? Love you all, my darlings!

Until Next Time,

Alec 33


End file.
